He's My Son
by MissaSissa
Summary: Instead of giving Henry up for adoption, Emma meets a mysterious woman who may just be her blessing in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan held her beautiful newborn baby boy in her arms. She couldn't believe that 12 hours of painful labor could create such a perfect thing. The little baby blinked up at her and smiled, rubbing his eyes with his small fist. "7 pounds, 9 ounces, 22 inches long. Congratulations." The doctor said, wrapping the baby in a soft blue blanket. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Henry Daniel." Emma answered, kissing her son's forehead. "That's a different name. Very normal compared to some of the other parents. I had a patient that named her daughter Honey Lemon." The doctor chuckled. "I named him after my foster brothers. They helped me get on my feet when I was taken out of the foster system." Emma explained.

"Wonderful. I'll just have you sign this birth certificate here and I'll release you both tomorrow morning." The doctor handed her a piece of paper. Emma wrote down her name and paused when she got to the birth father. She had tried to contact Neal multiple times during her pregnancy through phone calls and e-mails, but he didn't bother to answer her.

So Emma left that spot blank. "We don't need him, do we Henry." She cooed. Henry responded by wrapping his hand around her finger. She didn't sleep that night. Long after Henry had fallen asleep in her arms she held him, humming softly and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her heart felt so full of love, she felt complete now that she had someone who needed her.

"My little Henry. I promise I'll always be there for you. We can make it, you and me." Emma whispered. The baby squirmed in his sleep and Emma quietly read her fairytale book aloud like she used to do when she was pregnant with him.

* * *

3 weeks later, Emma was struggling badly on her own. The bills from the hospital piled up on the kitchen counter along with other payments yet to be paid. Henry screamed from his swing, the lullaby music and swaying did nothing to calm him. "Henry, it's okay." Emma shushed him as she nursed a cup of coffee in her hands.

What was she thinking, keeping this baby? She was 18 years old, and she could barely take care of herself. It wasn't fair to Henry to live like this. The blonde picked up the phone to call Neal as a last attempt to get help. She hadn't seen him in almost a year since he left her to go to Canada. "We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected." The robotic machine answered.

Emma slammed the phone down, causing Henry to scream louder. "I'm sorry, baby." Emma whispered, picking up her son and rocking him. Tears stung her eyes as she began to cry too. "I just don't know how I'm going to make it." Her eyes fell on a piece of paper that was stuck underneath the front door. She picked it up to see eviction notice written in big bold letters.

She had 2 weeks to either pay the money that was due or find another place to live. She didn't have any friends, and her foster brothers had died in a car accident months ago. No one she knew would take in a young girl and a newborn. Looking down at her son, she knew what she had to do.

A week later she was sitting in the waiting room at the Boston orphanage, Henry in her arms and all of his stuff packed in the stroller she brought him in. The only thing she had kept was the blanket that was given to her at the hospital. She watched as a dark-haired woman came in and went up to the front desk.

"My name is Regina Mills. I had an appointment with Greg Collins at 3 o'clock." The woman said. "Take a seat, he will be right with you." The receptionist said. Emma looked back down at Henry as he began to whimper. "It's okay, Henry. Everything is going to be fine, little bug." Emma quieted him down. "My father's name was Henry." The blonde looked up to see the woman had taken a seat across from her.

"I'm Regina Mills." The brunette stuck her hand out for Emma to shake. Emma smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Emma Swan." She introduced herself. "And this is my son Henry Daniel."

"What a beautiful baby. You're so lucky to have him. Are you adopting?" The older woman motioned to the stroller full of baby things. "Um, no. I'm uh, giving him up actually." Tears sprung to her eyes and she patted Henry's back over her shoulder. "I just can't take care of him anymore. His father was never around so I don't have any help there. I can barely take care of myself."

Regina handed her a tissue, a sad expression on her face. "Do you have any family that can help you out?" She asked. Emma shook her head. "No. I grew up in the foster system my whole life until I was emancipated at 17. A year later I had Henry. I thought I could keep him, but it looks like I'm going to have to give him his best chance. And it's not with me."

Regina nodded in sympathy. "So, are you adopting?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject. "I am. I was never able to have kids of my own and I thought it was time to stop living alone." The brunette explained. "You're not married?" Emma asked. "No, I live by myself. I'm actually the mayor of my town called Storybrooke."

"I've never heard of it." Emma said. "It's a really small town that's basically in the middle of a forest. But we have a lovely community of people. It sure would be nice to see some new faces, but we don't get many visitors." Regina said. Emma looked the woman over. She was pristine, definitely the rich type judging by her pantsuit and flawless hairstyle. She was successful, beautiful, kind. She could be the perfect mother for Henry.

"Emma Swan?" The girl looked up to see a social worker come over to the waiting area. "My name is Cara Lambert and I'm the head administrator here. I've got your case on file, and Henry is now added into our system. Is this all of his things?" She pointed to the stroller. "Yes. Everything I bought him is in there. He'll go to a good home, right?" She asked, looking nervously down at her son.

"I will do my best to make sure that happens. Babies are often first choices for people looking to adopt, and your little guy looks like he'll be adopted in no time. I'll just take him here and get him settled in the nursery. Then you'll be free to go." The social worker answered. Emma hesitated handing him over.

Henry looked up at her and smiled, cooing happily. "Can I just, have a minute?" Emma asked quietly. "Of course." The social worker left them alone. "Alright, Henry. You be a good boy for me. I'm sure your new mommy will take care of you and love you a lot. I love you, little bug. And I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you." She started to cry, holding him close.

She inhaled his scent of baby powder and milk, feeling her heart break in two. "Emma?" The blonde looked up to see Regina wiping her eyes with a tissue. "I know you don't know me at all, but I can see how much you love your son. I apologize if this is a bit forward of me, but maybe you would like to come back to Storybrooke with me? My house is much too big for just me. You wouldn't have to give Henry up, and you can stay with me until you get things figured out."

Emma contemplated telling her to go to hell. For all she knew, this woman could be a serial killer or a crazy lunatic. But if she wasn't, Emma could keep Henry and get back on her feet. It was either that or go to a shelter. She'd been to shelters before, and the kinds of people that holed up there were not the kind she wanted Henry to be around.

Regina got up and went to the receptionist desk. She returned a moment later with a file which she handed to the blonde. Emma read through it closely. Storybrooke was, in fact, a real place. Regina had grown up in Maine her whole life and became mayor once her mother passed away. She was 34, single, successful, and even volunteered her time at the animal shelter. She was perfect on paper.

"Miss Swan? Are you ready?" The social worker returned and held out her arms for the baby. "Actually, I think I'm going to keep him." Emma looked over at the brunette. The woman's smile widened as she realized Emma was accepting her offer. "I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Swan. Babies aren't dolls." The social worker said rudely.

"Excuse me." Regina interrupted. The social worker turned towards her. "Are you a mother, Miss-?"

"Lambert. And no, I'm not." The woman answered. Emma looked back and forth between the two women. "Then how would you know that this young lady here isn't fit to be a mother? From what I can see, she has done an excellent job in taking care of her son. So if you don't mind, I'd like to cancel my appointment today." Regina said.

Emma stared at her in shock. Did this stranger really just stand up for her? "My apologies." The social worker said before leaving the two. "Thank you." Emma said. "No problem, dear. I can tell Henry is in good hands with you. Now, do you have a car of your own?"

Emma blushed and looked down. "No, ma'am. I used to but my boyfriend took it. I've been riding the train and walking around town." She answered. "That's alright, my car is big enough for three people. Shall we go get your things?"

An hour later, Emma and Henry's things were loaded up in Regina's car. All of it fit in only 4 boxes, embarrassingly enough, and most of it was Henry's. "I need to pay my landlord and I have some other bills to take care of." Emma shuffled through the stack of mail in her hands before checking her wallet. Not nearly enough, she realized.

Regina took the stack of mail out of her hands. "Don't worry about that, dear. I'll handle it." She said, putting it in her purse. "Oh no, I can't let you do that." Emma stammered. "You can make it up to me later. Right now let's just get the two of you home." The brunette buckled Henry in his car seat, showing Emma how to do it. "You're definitely a natural at this whole mother thing." Emma commented. "I've got a few years on you yet, Emma." Regina smiled and tickled the baby.

Emma climbed in the front seat, taking one last look at her apartment building. Maybe this would be a fresh start for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke with her head resting on the window. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she realized that the car was stopped. She looked over to the driver's seat to see it was empty. "Good morning." She heard Regina say from the backseat. The woman was holding Henry and humming softly. The baby was looking up at her with wide eyes, his thumb in his mouth. Emma looked around, seeing they were parked in front of a building called Granny's Diner.

"We arrived in Storybrooke about 20 minutes ago. Henry was being fussy and I figured I'd let you sleep." Regina explained. The blonde hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Then again, she hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep each night since Henry was born. "Thank you." Emma yawned and took her son into her arms.

"We can get some breakfast if you'd like. Granny makes the most amazing homemade meals." Regina suggested. "Sure." Emma grabbed Henry's diaper bag and followed the woman inside. Immediately everyone in the diner turned to stare, whispering amongst themselves. "Don't mind them. We don't get too many visitors in our small town." The blonde was greeted by an older lady. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun and her glasses were perched at the end of her nose. She worn an apron that read 'Don't like my cooking? I don't like your attitude.'

"I'm Granny. I own this bed and breakfast. Who's this little guy?" She tickled Henry's feet, making him coo happily and squirm in her arms. "I'm Emma Swan. And this is Henry." Emma said. "How long are you going to be staying with us?" A tall brunette waitress joined them. "She's staying with me for a while." Regina answered. "This is Ruby, my granddaughter." Granny introduced her.

"My friends call me Red." The girl flashed a smile at Emma. "Can I get you something to eat?" Granny offered. "That would be great. Could you heat a bottle up for me too? I haven't fed Henry yet." Emma rummaged around in the diaper bag for a bottle and some formula, balancing Henry on one arm.

The bag slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground, catching everyone's attention as the contents spilled everywhere. "Shit!" Emma cursed quietly, kneeling down to pick up the baby things. Her face flushed as she heard quiet laughter. "I'll get it, dear." Regina helped her stand before picking the bag up. "Thanks." Emma gave her a grateful smile. "What would you like me to make for ya?" Granny asked.

"Whatever you think is the best breakfast food here." The blonde answered. "I'll get right on that! Ruby, heat up the bottle." Granny clapped her hands together excitedly and hustled back into the kitchen. Regina led them to a booth nearby. Ruby came over a few minutes later with drinks and the bottle. "Here's the baby's bottle. Madame Mayor, your regular chamomile tea, and hot cocoa for you." She set the drinks down in front of them.

"Does this have cinnamon on top?" Emma asked. "Yeah, it's my own specialty." Ruby answered. Emma tentatively took a sip. It was good. Amazing, even. "You've really got something here." The blonde smiled at the waitress. "If you like that, you should come down to the White Rabbit sometime. I bartend there a couple nights a week."

The brunette leaned against the booth, her skirt hiking up dangerously high on her thighs. "What did you say your name was again?" She asked. "Emma." The girl answered. "Well, Emma, if you're ever looking for some fun in this town, let me know." Ruby winked at her. Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She'd never had a woman hit on her before.

"Miss Lucas, don't you have something better to do than harass this young lady?" Regina asked, glaring at the waitress. The young girl pouted and walked off. "Sorry about that. Ruby will sleep with anything that has a pulse." Regina said. "It's okay." Emma said, starting to give Henry his bottle. Did she sense a bit of jealousy coming from the older woman? She quickly dismissed the thought. The mayor was just being nice, and besides, she was quite a few years older than her. Why would she be interested in her anyway?

The blonde put Henry over her shoulder and patted his back. She bounced him lightly on her lap, making silly faces at him. Just as Granny was bringing over their food, the baby spit up all over her. "Oh heavens." Granny set the food down and handed her a few napkins.

Henry began to cry, as his clothes as well as Emma's were covered in the mess. "We'll take our orders to go." Regina said, taking Henry from Emma and cleaning him up as best she could. Henry cried the whole way to the house, screaming bloody murder. Emma was on the verge of tears herself. Her stomach rolled as the heat from the car mixed with the scent of the throw up.

"We're here. 108 Mifflin street." Regina announced. "We'll bring your things in later. Let's get the two of you cleaned up."

* * *

Emma stared wide-eyed at the mansion before her. Regina wasn't kidding when she said it was too big for just one person. It looked like it could fit about 20. The lawn was perfectly manicured and large trees decorated the lawn. "Are those apples?" Emma asked, seeing the fruit dangling from the branches. "Honeycrisps and red delicious. I make a mean apple turnover." The mayor smiled and opened the door for her.

The inside of the house was even nicer with its Victorian theme. "I would give you the grand tour but I'm sure you'd like to get changed first." The brunette said, leading her to the upstairs bathroom. "Towels are in the cabinet, soaps and shampoos along this wall right here. This thermostat controls the temperature of the room and the water, as well as the floors so when you get out of the shower you won't be freezing cold. I'll bring your things inside and take care of Henry if you'd like."

Emma hesitated handing Henry over. She still didn't know this woman, and she was nervous about having her son out of her sight. Regina opened a door that led into a bedroom. "I'll just be right here in my room. I can leave the door open." She suggested, noticing Emma was hesitant. The younger woman handed the baby over and showered quickly.

When she entered Regina's room, the woman was blowing raspberries on Henry's bare tummy and he was smiling up at her. "We better give this little one a bath. He's pretty tired." Regina said. Emma picked him up and rubbed his back. "Does he feel a little warm to you?" She asked. The older woman reached over to touch his forehead. "Maybe a little bit. Tell you what; I'll schedule an appointment with the doctor in town for a checkup later today."

Emma followed her downstairs to the kitchen. Henry cried as they bathed him. He always hated it when Emma gave him baths. He calmed down once she massaged him with baby lotion and changed him into a blue plaid shirt and soft blue jeans. Ironically enough, she had a matching plaid shirt. Regina had set up Henry's things in her room and once Emma got him settled in his swing he was fast asleep. She grabbed the baby monitor and joined Regina downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Regina asked. "Yep. He's asleep." Emma answered, sitting down and starting to eat her breakfast of waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream. "It's hard to believe he's going to be a month old tomorrow. It seems like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the first time." The blonde said, feeling tears build up in her eyes.

The older woman reached her hand out and held onto Emma's. "How would you like to help me make some apple turnovers? Baking always puts me in a good mood."

"Sure." Emma answered. Regina soon put her to work peeling apples while she kneaded the dough. "So, how did little Henry come to be in this world?" The brunette asked. Emma glanced up from her work. "I think you're old enough to understand the birds and the bees." She answered, avoiding the subject of her ex. Regina nodded in understanding. "Alright, I just thought we could get to know each other since we're living together now."

The two were silent for a moment before Emma finally spoke. "Henry's father and I met when I was 16. He was 18 at the time, and we were working at the same restaurant. We started talking, and I learned that he grew up in the foster system as well. After a while, we started dating. He helped me get emancipated, and I moved in with him from my foster brother's house. Then one day he told me he had to go to Canada because his friend needed help. He never came back, and I never heard from him again. 9 months later, Henry was born."

The blonde fiddled with the swan ring on her hand. It was the last thing Neal had given her as a promise that no matter what happened he would always be there for her. Now she wore it as a promise to Henry that she would always do what was best for him. "I'm sorry. It's a terrible feeling to lose the one you love." Regina said. Emma was about to protest and deny the fact that she loved Neal, but the truth is she did. She fell in love with him the first day they met. And he loved her too. Or so she thought.

"I didn't always live alone, you know." Regina admitted. Emma resumed peeling the apples, biting into one and savoring the sweetness of the fruit. "I was actually engaged to a man. Daniel, my first love. We met when I was 19. At the time I was training to become part of the political council like my mother wanted. He was a veterinarian that moved into our town. My horse got sick, and he saved his life. With my mother's approval, we began dating. Unfortunately, he- "

The brunette cut off, holding herself tightly. "He didn't tell me about his condition until it was too late. He was born with a hole in his heart, and he struggled daily with it since he was so active. The doctors wanted to do surgery but he refused. Eventually he was going to need a new heart but he refused to be put on the waiting list. Daniel wanted to live out his life the best he could. He proposed, and of course I accepted his offer. The week before our wedding, he died of a heart attack."

Emma immediately felt guilty for feeling so bad over losing Neal. This woman's fiancée had loved her and she watched him die. "I'm- I'm sorry to hear that." She said quietly. "He was so young, full of promise. He was only 22 years old. He deserved more time on this Earth."

"I'm done peeling the apples. Could you maybe teach me how you make the crust?" Emma asked, trying to distract the woman from her thoughts. Regina put on a smile and sprinkled more flour on the table top. "Sure." She waved the blonde over. "You fold, push, and flip." Regina demonstrated. "Try it."

Emma grabbed the dough in her hands, trying to do it as well as the older woman. As she was flipping it, the dough fell out of her hands and hit the table, showering the two women in white flour. Both of them burst out laughing at the mess. "I'm not the greatest cook in the world." Emma said, wiping flour off her clothes. She jumped in surprise as Regina reached out to wipe some flour off her cheek.

"I'm sorry." The brunette retracted her hand, frowning. "It's okay." Emma reassured her, taking her hand. Regina looked up, her soft brown eyes meeting hers. Emma felt her heart skip, thumping wildly in her chest. The baby monitor lit up, and Henry's crying filled the room. Regina stepped back, her face flushed. "I should go take care of Henry." Emma said, quickly heading upstairs.

Her son bawled from his swing, his face red and his lower lip sticking out. "Henry." Emma picked him up, rocking him. She noticed his clothes were soaked, as well as the fabric of the swing. She sighed and stripped him down to his diaper. Regina had just been about to kiss her, hadn't she? Emma felt a connection with her as soon as their eyes had met. "Everything okay?" Regina asked, entering the room.

"Yeah, Henry just had a little accident." Emma answered, cleaning him up. "He soaked through his clothes and his swing. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the place he slept every night."

"Luckily these things are machine washable." Regina took the comforter off the swing. "Thank you, Regina." Emma said gratefully, putting a soft blue onesie on a now calm Henry. The blonde's eyes widened as Regina began taking off her shirt. She averted her gaze, looking down at the baby. Regina went to the antique closet and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on over her head.

Regina giggled as she saw the look on her face. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I haven't had a chance to move my clothes yet."

Emma stared at the button that was open at the top, just barely keeping her from being exposed. "It's okay. I just- I've never- um- "She stammered. The woman was downright beautiful, and her mind was making her act like a complete idiot. "I better get changed." She finally said, taking Henry to her room.

She changed her clothes before picking Henry up and holding him close. "I can't believe I acted so stupid." She groaned. Why did she get so embarrassed? She'd seen people change in front of her before. Henry smiled up at her, holding onto her finger. "Oh, you think this funny, hmm?" Emma tickled him, making him giggle. When she finally worked up the courage to go downstairs, Regina was just finishing the dessert.

"Ready to go? Henry's appointment is in 20 minutes." Regina said, acting as if nothing happened. " _Nothing happened, Swan. Pull yourself together!_ " She scolded herself.

* * *

Soon, the three of them were sitting in the waiting room. "Madame Mayor." Emma looked up to see a man coming over. "Surprised to see you, here." The man said.

"Graham, pleasure to see you. I'm actually here for the new resident in town. This is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Sheriff Graham." Regina introduced him. Graham shook Emma's hand. "Nice to meet you, Emma." He said. Emma nodded at him. The sheriff turned back to Regina. "If you're not busy, maybe you'd like to go out for a drink sometime?" He offered.

The brunette glanced at Emma. "That's very kind of you Graham, but I'm going to be pretty busy for the rest of the week." She answered. "Okay. Well, I'll see you around then." He nodded at the two women before leaving. "He seems nice." Emma commented. "He's not my type." Regina said. The blonde glanced at her curiously. The mayor had a type? "Henry Swan." A nurse called out into the waiting room. The two women followed her back. "Hello, Emma. I'm Dr. Whale." A blonde haired man introduced himself. "And this must be Henry."

Emma handed him over to him, sitting in one of the chairs. "He has your eyes." The doctor commented, smiling at her. Emma shifted in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He weighed the baby and checked his height. "9 ½ pounds, 25 inches. He seems to be developing just fine." He laid Henry down on the table. "There does seem to be something concerning me though. His spine seems to curve slightly upwards at an angle. Normally this would be a result of him sleeping sitting up, but that can't be possible. Does he nap in a car seat a lot?"

"I have a swing that he sleeps in. He's not fully laying down, but I didn't think there would be a problem with that." Emma answered. "He doesn't have a crib?" Whale asked, frowning. "No, not yet anyways." Emma said. "There's your problem. He can't be at an angle while he is sleeping. How many hours of sleep does he get at night?"

"About 3-4. He naps during the day." The blonde answered. "How many hours?" The man asked. "Around 4 hours."

The doctor sighed and stared at her condescendingly. "Miss Swan, one month old babies on average sleep about 12-15 hours a day. Henry isn't getting the sleep he needs, and that could seriously damage his health."

"He's fussy and tired I've tried everything to get him to sleep." Emma said. "He cries because he is in pain. Why don't you try getting him an actual crib? Unless you want him to have numerous surgeries and risk the possibility of him walking when he's older. It's common sense. If you were a good mother, you would know that."

"That is enough, Dr. Whale." Regina stood and took Henry from him. Emma blinked back tears and looked at the ground. "Let's go, Emma." Regina grabbed her hand and led her out of the office. As soon as they were in the car, Emma broke down in tears. "The doctor is right. I am a bad mother. I hurt my son without even knowing it. I couldn't afford a crib so I thought his swing would be okay until I could get him one." She sobbed.

"Emma. Emma look at me." Regina said softly. The blonde obeyed her, wiping her eyes. "You are not a bad mother. Dr. Whale is an ass and no one in this town likes him. Henry is okay, he's fine. We'll go get him a crib and- "

"No." Emma got out of the car and grabbed Henry's car seat. "Thank you for trying to help us Regina, but I can't let you do this. You've already gone above and beyond. I'm obviously not fit to be a mother. Henry deserves better." She began walking away. Regina ran after her. "Emma, it's only been a day. Not even a day, since you've come to Storybrooke. I said I would help you, that's what I'm going to do. If you won't do this for you, do it for Henry."

Emma looked down at her sleeping son. "You don't have to do this alone." Regina took her hand. Emma slowly nodded and followed her back to the car. She had to try.


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning: This chapter contains adult themes that may not be suitable for all ages. Some of this content could be triggering, and it is graphic, so read with caution. The rating of this story has been changed as well***

Henry was laying in his brand new crib, looking around with wide eyes at his new surroundings. Regina had set up a nursery for him complete with brand new clothing, blankets, a crib, a swing, a changing table, and toys along with other things he had needed. Emma had protested but Regina insisted on buying them. After she got over the guilty feelings, Emma had found herself enjoying buying baby things and bonding with Regina. The two women had stayed up all night to decorate the nursery, and both were happy with the way it had turned out.

Mother Superior rubbed his tummy and tickled his little feet, causing him to coo and kick outwards. "He's a perfectly healthy little baby. Whale is not the nicest person in the world; don't let him get you down. You're a wonderful mother, Emma." The woman reassured her.

Emma sat down in the new rocking chair Regina had purchased for her, trying to push the bad thoughts out of her head. "Are you sure he's okay? His back is alright?" She asked nervously. The nun picked Henry up and examined him. "He's fine. He'll sleep better now that he has a crib. I'm sure he's just colicky. Swaddling helps a lot of times."

"Swaddling?" Emma repeated, confused as to what that was. "I'll show you how to do it." Regina came in with a tray of tea. Mother Superior handed Henry to Emma and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be alright. If you have any more questions, feel free to call me." She said before leaving the women alone.

Regina spread out a baby blanket on the floor and Emma brought Henry over. Regina folded over the top of one corner before laying him on top of it. Emma tried and failed to keep up as she watched the older woman fold end over end until Henry was nice and snug. "See? That's all there is to it. Why don't you try?" Regina suggested, unwrapping the baby.

Emma kneeled nervously in front him, trying to hide her shaking hands. Regina was basically a perfect mother, and Emma… well, she was a work in progress. Henry stared up at her with his bright blue eyes, as if he was patiently waiting for her. Emma folded the blanket over like she watched Regina do. The blanket ended up loosely wrapped around him, and with a firm kick Henry's legs were free.

In a matter of seconds so were his arms. Emma groaned at her failure, feeling embarrassed. Her son seemed content, as he sucked on the corner of the blanket and cooed. "That's alright, I didn't get it on my first try either." The older woman unwrapped the blanket once more and motioned for her to try again. Emma grabbed one corner and wrapped him, then the other.

She knew she messed up when Regina laid her hand on top of hers. Patiently she guided Emma's hand to where she needed to be until Henry was swaddled perfectly. "Good job. You did it." The brunette praised her. Emma was too focused on the feeling of the older woman's hand on her own to remember the steps. All of a sudden she felt her pulse quicken and she held her breath as Regina's eyes met hers.

Emma quickly pulled away and picked Henry up, bouncing him in her arms. "How'd you learn to be so good at this whole mother thing?" She asked. "I used to help Mother Superior take care of the babies at the nursery. Gave me something to do in my spare time." Regina answered. "Well, thank you. For buying Henry the things he needed. I promise I'll pay you back." Emma said.

"I have a better idea." Regina said. This piqued Emma's interest. She set Henry down in the crib and turned towards the woman. "There are a few job openings in town. I could use an assistant at my office. I'm sure Granny would love to hire you as a waitress. And also, Sheriff Graham was looking for a deputy." The brunette said. "That last one sounds great." Emma said. She always had an interest in working for the law. She used to watch _CSI_ and other cop shows growing up, and she always imagined herself going into the field when she got out of the foster system.

That is, until she had Henry. Now her plans had changed a bit. "Oh, so being the Mayor's assistant doesn't sound like any fun, hmm?" Regina teased her, a mischievous look in her eye. Emma blushed and looked down at the ground. "Well, I just always saw myself doing some sort of police work when I got older." She mumbled. "That's great, Emma."

The blonde looked up to see Regina was being genuine. "I'll get ahold of Sheriff Graham as soon as I can to set you up. If you're good enough, you could end up taking over as sheriff." The brunette said. Emma became excited at the idea. Storybrooke was a small town, she could still have her dream job while not having to worry about her son being in danger constantly.

"Let's go downstairs and have ourselves some fresh apple turnovers. I think Henry is just about to fall asleep." Regina said quietly. Emma looked over to see little Henry cuddled up in his blanket, his eyes drifting shut. She followed Regina out, making sure to turn on the new night light she had picked out for him. It was a little black and white panda bear that matched the jungle theme of the room perfectly.

Regina cut slices of the dessert for both of them, pouring them both glasses of milk. Emma eagerly bit into the sweet treat, nearly moaning at the delicious taste that filled her mouth. "This is delicious." She complimented Regina through a mouthful of cinnamon and apple. The mayor gave her a polite look and Emma quickly swallowed the mouthful.

The older woman reached her hand over and wiped a crumb off of her mouth. Emma bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Regina said. "It's okay." Emma smiled, feeling butterflies in her stomach. All of a sudden she was painfully aware of how close they were. Regina leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Emma's.

The younger woman felt her stomach do a summer salt. As she moved her hands to bring the brunette closer, she knocked over her glass of milk. The cold liquid spilt right in her lap and she bit down on Regina's lip. The older woman gasped and Emma jumped back. "Shit, I'm sorry!" The blonde apologized as she realized Regina's lip was bleeding. The milk was now forming a puddle on the floor and was seeping through her clean clothes.

"We always seem to make messes, don't we?" Regina laughed. Emma felt a bit more relieved as she realized the woman wasn't mad at her. "Should we try again?" The words slipped out before she could stop them. Regina looked surprised, however she nodded and kissed her again.

After a few minutes, Regina pulled back. "How was that?" She asked softly. "G- great." Emma stammered. Regina moved her mouth down to her neck, and the blonde let out a little squeak. She tipped her head back to give the woman more access, feeling more excited by the minute. She had never felt like this before. Not even with Neal, whom she had fallen in love with.

Then again, Neal was her first. Her first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, first mistake. He had been rough and sloppy and greedy, and Emma really hadn't enjoyed the intimate moments they shared. With Regina, it felt different; better somehow. The woman took her time, gently sucking and biting down her neck, marking just enough to show she was there but not enough to leave a bruise. She was careful and moved slowly, causing a slow burn to ignite in Emma's stomach. When she pulled away, Emma nearly whined in protest. "Not any more than this, Emma. Not yet. You need to know me better, just as I need to know you. You need to be sure that this something you are sure of. Otherwise, accidents happen." Regina said.

Emma blushed as she realized she was talking about Henry. "Besides, I'm quite a few years older than you. You might just find someone closer to your age here in town."

The young girl frowned in disappointment. Regina gently grabbed her hand and grasped it tightly. "Oh, Emma. I'm not saying I'm not attracted to you. You're a beautiful young lady and you're so strong, and the way you've taken care of Henry makes me admire you even more. Just- let's take this one day at a time, alright?"

Emma nodded in understanding, but inside she was confused. Why had she kissed her if she wanted to get to know her better and let her explore her options? She shrugged it off as a spur of the moment kind of thing. "Here." Regina handed the blonde a $50 bill. "What's this for?" Emma asked. "You should go out later. Explore the town and find some new friends. I've got some work I have to catch up on, and I would be more than happy to watch Henry."

* * *

Later that night, Emma was walking down the main street and trying to decide where to go. She saw the White Rabbit sign on one of the buildings and decided to go in. The waitress from the diner seemed nice enough, and she looked to be around Emma's age. "Hey, Emma!" The young woman greeted her with a smile and motioned for her to sit down.

The blonde took a seat at one of the bar stools, glancing around the mostly empty bar. A small group of men sat in one corner, occasionally laughing loudly or slamming their cup on the counter. A couple of women sipped their drinks over by the juke box. "We don't get much business on Thursdays. What can I get for you?" Ruby asked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "A virgin strawberry daiquiri would be great." Emma answered. "No alcohol? You sure?" The waitress asked.

Emma nodded her confirmation. First off, she wasn't old enough- not that her age mattered, she was sure Ruby would be more than happy to serve her- but she didn't like alcohol all that much. Neal drank a lot when they lived together, and he always wanted to have sex once he got himself schnockered. Also, some of the foster parents she had over the years were alcoholics and tended to become violent towards the children.

So no, Emma Swan preferred no alcohol. "Here you are." Ruby set the drink down with a bright smile. "I'll be right back." She informed her, going over to serve some other customers. "Emma Swan." A familiar man took a seat next to her. With a quick glance, Emma saw it was Dr. Whale. And he was, in fact, very drunk. The blonde kicked herself for even coming in here. The only reason she had was to see Ruby.

But she politely smiled at the man next to her. "Dr. Whale. Nice to see you." She said. "Call me Victor." The man stuck his hand out to shake hers, unceremoniously sloshing his drink on the counter. Emma masked her disgust and took a sip of her drink, declining the gesture. Luckily, Whale didn't seem to notice. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone? Taking a break from your mommy life with the mayor? Or are you just trying to get lucky?" He winked, giving her a sly grin.

"Get lost." Red came back over again, hands on her hips. "She's not interested in you."

"You think she's interested in you? You're trying a little too hard. Desperate, with your red lipstick and short skirt. Not that I'm complaining." The doctor slurred. He attempted to put his arm around Emma, but she quickly dodged him. "I think I better go." She mumbled, laying the crinkled bill on the counter.

Ruby handed her a folded up piece of paper. "Here's my number. In case you ever want to hang out."

Emma thanked her and tucked the note in her jacket. She was too embarrassed to tell her she couldn't afford a phone. As she started walking home, she felt the presence of someone behind her. Thinking her imagination was acting up, she shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Hey, blondie. You didn't think you were just gonna walk off, were ya?" Whale stumbled up to her from a dark corner. "I need to get home." Emma told him, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere." The man growled, dragging her into an alley and shoving her up against the wall. "Let me go!" She said loudly.

A sharp object was pressed against her throat. The blonde quickly realized it was a knife. "You scream, you die. Don't act like you don't want this, you're an 18-year-old mother. That should tell you something. It sure tells me that you like sleeping around."

Emma's mind raced as the man kissed her, his mouth traveling down lower on her body. She had no way to get help, and she was overpowered significantly. She squirmed underneath his touch, and the knife was pressed harder against her skin in warning. The doctor began unbuckling his pants while keeping a firm grip on her.

Tears spilled down her face as he all but ripped her jacket off and shoved her pants down. His mouth was hot on hers, tasting strongly of whiskey. An increasingly nauseous feeling churned her stomach, and she fought hard not to throw up. The blade against her skin cut into her, and on impulse she clawed at the doctor's face. "You little bitch!" He swore, throwing her to the ground.

He then proceeded to have his way with her, his anger making it even worse. He didn't last long, however, and Emma was relieved when he finally got off of her. Her relief was short-lived as he began to punch and kick her all over. She was on the brink of unconsciousness when he finally left her alone.

She whimpered and flinched as someone entered the alley and kneeled by her side. "Sweetie, what's your name?" A dark-haired woman asked, being careful not to touch her injuries. "Emma." The blonde croaked. "Okay, Emma. I'm Mary Margaret, and I'm calling for help right now. Can you tell me what happened?" The woman asked. "I need Regina." Emma said, barely able to keep her eyes open. "My son, she's with my son."

"Regina Mills the mayor? I'll call her. I just need you to stay awake for me." Mary Margaret said gently. As they waited for the ambulance to arrive, the older woman held her hand and asked her questions, trying to keep her conscious.

The next thing Emma knew, she was laying on a gurney and being rushed into the hospital. "What happened?" Regina was above her, moving along with the doctors. "Found in an alley. Beaten, knife wound on the neck, it's possible she was raped. Let's get an EKG and an IV started." A doctor said. "Regina." Emma reached her arm out for the woman. "I'm right here. You're going to be fine." The woman said, tears falling down her face. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma forced her eyes open to see she was in a hospital bed. The bright lights overhead caused her head to ache and she moaned out loud. "Emma?" The blonde cracked an eye open to see Regina sitting by her side. "You stayed." Emma croaked, her throat on fire.

Luckily, Regina saw right through her and held a cup to her lips. Emma gulped the cool liquid gratefully, feeling a little better. "Of course I did." Regina answered her as if her comment was ridiculous. Emma managed to sit up in the bed, frowning at the scratches and bruises on her body.

"How's Henry?" The blonde asked. Regina smiled and shook her head. "He is just fine. He's with Mother Superior at the moment." The older woman's smile faded as both of them remembered the situation that put Emma here in the first place. "So how bad is the damage?" Emma asked, touching the bandage covering her throat.

"Well, you have a couple broken ribs, a concussion, a small knife wound on your throat, sprained wrist, and cuts and bruises." Regina answered.

Emma immediately felt relieved. She had been through this before with some of the foster homes she was in. She still had the scar above her left eye where a liquor bottle was smashed against her head by an angry foster dad. Not to mention the countless times the guys in the households overstepped boundaries. Abuse wasn't an uncommon thing for her.

"The doctors also say that you were… raped." Regina avoided her eyes, almost embarrassed at having to bring the matter up. "I remember that part." Emma muttered sullenly. She remembered the certain blonde doctor that had done it too. And boy was he gonna pay for what he did.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Regina asked. "Yes." Emma said. The brunette reached over and grabbed her hand. "Who did this?"

Emma looked up at her, surprised at the angry tone coming from the older woman. When she had tearfully told the social workers what abuse she and the other kids had gone through, they had merely looked bored and jotted down notes on their clipboard. No sympathy whatsoever. To them she was just a number, another lost cause.

So she stayed silent. "Emma, you don't have to protect whoever did this. I have the power to get them locked away for a long time. If you're scared- "

"I'm _not_ scared!" Emma wrenched her hand away from Regina. Quite the opposite, in fact. She was pissed, and hurt, and felt as if she had lost what shred of innocence she had left. She didn't care if she went to jail. She was going to make Victor Whale's life a living hell for the rest of the time she remained in Storybrooke.

And she knew he wouldn't do a damn thing about it. Not unless he wanted to get caught. "Emma, I know you're angry. But if you don't tell me or someone else who did this, then this person is going to roam free on the streets to find some other innocent girl. And if you're planning on revenge, that's not the way to go either. Just think about your son. Henry will grow up alone in this world if you end up doing something you regret."

Regina had a point. Emma had seen the way Whale had looked at those other girls. If she could help save just one person, then it would be worth it. If Henry can grow up with at least one good parent, then she would swallow her pride.

"Emma Swan." Sheriff Graham entered the room. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Emma nodded and he took a seat on the other side of her. "If you could tell me with the best of your ability what happened after you left Regina's then I will be able to help you. These kinds of things don't go lightly here in our town, and I promise you whoever did this won't get away with it."

Emma grasped Regina's hand, taking comfort in her presence. "I was walking down the main street and I stopped at the White Rabbit to see Ruby. I ordered a drink without any alcohol when I was approached by a man. He was drunk, and he made crude remarks to me and Ruby. I left and he followed me. He dragged me into an alley and held a knife to my throat. He- "

Emma cut herself off as a lump formed in her throat. The flashbacks of what happened burned into her mind. Regina squeezed her hand lightly. "He said if I screamed, I would die. He started kissing me and touching me and the knife cut into my skin. So I scratched his face. This made him angry, and he threw me to the ground and then he- well, you know. Then he started punching and kicking me. Then I was saved by this woman. I think she said her name was Mary Margaret."

"Who attacked you?" Graham questioned. Emma glanced over at Regina, taking a deep breath. "Victor Whale."

Regina immediately let go of her hand and slammed open the door of her hospital room before storming out just as another woman was coming in. Graham quickly got up to follow her. "Hi, Emma. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Mary Margaret. I found you last night." The woman said, setting a vase of pink roses on the windowsill.

Emma smiled at the kind gesture. Pink roses happened to be her favorite. "Yeah, I remember you. Thank you, for helping me out."

"You're very welcome. I just came by to see how you were doing." Mary Margaret said. "Better." Emma answered. The woman handed her a card. "The kids in my class made you this get well soon card. They spent all morning making it."

The blonde smiled at the card adorned with glued on macaroni and beads with crayon-drawn smiley faces and sloppy signatures. She'd never even gotten a card for her birthday, yet she was in this town for three days and she already had people caring about her. It was a new feeling, and she liked it.

"I teach at the elementary school here in town. I should let you rest, but here's my number if you'd like to meet up sometime for lunch or coffee."

"That would be great. I'd love for you to meet my son." Emma smiled at the woman. "It's a date then." Mary Margaret said, leaving her. In front of the glass windows and door, Emma saw Whale get thrown back onto the floor. She also saw a very pissed Regina go after him. "You are going to pay for what you did! Taking advantage of a young woman like that is your idea of fun?!" The brunette screeched.

Graham and another orderly managed to pull the woman off of the doctor. Emma jumped out of bed and went to the door. The man was bleeding onto the floor, and he was curled up in an attempt to protect himself. "You son of a bitch. You don't deserve to even be alive. And showing up to work after that? Just another normal night for you I bet."

Emma noticed the scratches she had inflicted on him were quite deep, and she smiled inside. "Regina." Graham said quietly. The brunette finally noticed Emma standing in the doorway. She immediately rushed to her side and helped her back to bed. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologized, moving her hair back out of her face.

"It's okay. I've just never had anyone put me first before." Emma said. Regina glowered at the injured man being helped up. "Well, you're mine now. I will always put you first."

Emma's heart thudded against her chest. Was she hearing things? Or did Regina Mills actually say that Emma was hers?

Regina broke down in tears, hiding her face in her hands. "Emma, I am so sorry. I should have gone with you last night. It's a new town for you. I just thought you would be safe. I thought I knew everyone well enough."

Emma pulled the older woman onto her bed. "Hey, it's okay. You kicked Whales' ass. You stood up for me, even at the adoption agency. You have taken care of me and I couldn't be more grateful." She told her. Regina wiped her eyes, then looked up at her. "Here I am, sobbing like a child. I should be the one comforting you."

"Could we maybe get out of this hospital? Pick up Henry and go home?" Emma asked. "Of course." Regina went to the nurse's station to discharge her.

* * *

Soon the two women were picking up Henry. Emma hugged him tightly, trying to contain her happiness at seeing her son again. Last night was the first night they had spent away from each other, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he was in her arms.

Henry nuzzled her neck and Emma kissed his forehead. "I think he missed you." Regina observed. It took more than 5 minutes for Emma to set Henry down in his car seat so they could leave. When Emma finally took her eyes off of her son, she noticed they were parked at the sheriff's station.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. Regina silently led her inside. Graham was filling out paperwork and casually sipping his coffee as if he had been there for hours. "I have all the information I need to charge Whale. You are in good hands, Emma." He said.

"That's not the only reason we're here." Regina added. Graham handed Emma a cell phone. "This is yours now. Keep it on you at all times, especially when you're out alone. My contact information is already programmed, along with Regina's." The sheriff explained.

"I can't accept this." Emma tried to hand the phone back, but Graham merely crossed his arms over his chest in silent defiance. "This isn't a choice, Emma." Regina said sternly. "I need to know you are safe when I'm not with you. I will be paying the bill monthly, and I expect you to use it. Besides, it's a great way to keep updated on Henry."

"I'll pay you back." Emma assured her. "No need. You can simply take the job as Sheriff Graham's deputy and we'll call it even. That is what you wanted to do, right?"

"Uh, yeah." The blonde stammered, taken aback by the older woman's authoritative tone. "Great. As soon as you have time to re-cooperate, I'll be in touch with you." Graham handed her a stack of paperwork. "Read these before your first day. It's just some rules and regulations for the station."

Emma rocked a pouting Henry in his car seat. "Oh, and one more thing." Regina said, handing her a set of car keys. The young woman stared at the shiny metal in her hand. She followed the two outside to see a bright yellow VW bug parked in the back parking lot.

"That's mine?" Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's all yours. Consider it an early birthday present." Regina smiled at the look on her face. The mayor must have done her research on Emma. "I know your birthday is still a month away yet, but I wanted you to have something reliable to get you around town instead of walking."

Emma stepped forward, running her hand along the smooth metal. Despite the car being old, it looked brand new. It must have been refurbished. The tan vinyl seats complimented the yellow perfectly, and there was even a new stereo added into it. "Now you can't give me any excuses on why you were late to work." Graham teased. "David and I were up all night restoring everything. It'll run good for at least 20 years or more."

Emma turned to hug Regina tightly. The brunette was caught off guard, however she welcomed the embrace. "This is amazing. I love it." Emma said. "I'm glad you like it. Now, let's get Henry strapped into your new car and head home."

Emma managed to get Henry strapped in the car all on her own for the first time. On the way back to Regina's she gripped the wheel tightly until her knuckles were white. She hadn't driven in over a year, and with precious cargo in the vehicle she was even more nervous. She quickly got used to the feeling, and found herself enjoying the drive.

* * *

A week passed without any hiccups. Not any that Regina found out about, anyways. Despite the marks having mostly faded away, many times during the night Emma would wake up in a cold sweat, tears running down her face from the night terrors that ruined her dreams. Oddly enough, every time she woke Henry would be awake as well, calmly waiting for her to pick him up.

The blonde would hold the baby close, her stress melting away as they both would fall asleep once more. Whale was now sitting in jail, awaiting to be transferred outside of Storybrooke. That was a relief to both her and Regina.

Emma woke feeling nauseous as she had been feeling for the past few days. She shrugged it off and got dressed for her first day as the official deputy of Storybrooke. Graham greeted her with a cup of coffee and a badge. "Ready for your first assignment, Deputy Swan?"

Emma grinned at him. "Oh yeah." She said excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "Great. First assignment: Go patrol main street and the perimeter of the town. When you're done with that head back up here. Call me if you need anything."

Emma nodded in understanding and headed to her car. All was well on the perimeter of town. The blonde was listening to music and humming along happily until she reached main street. She had taken the long way just to get to work this morning to avoid going past the White Rabbit. But now there was no avoiding it; she was going to do her job well.

As she glanced out the window at the building, she noticed someone had broken a window. She reluctantly pulled the car over and approached the scene. As soon as she pulled her phone out to call Graham, she saw a man approaching her. It was Whale.

Emma's fight or flight instincts went into overdrive, as well as her anxiety. " _Run, you idiot! You are not going to let him attack you again!_ " Her brain screamed at her. But her body was paralyzed. She couldn't stop staring at him. As he got closer, she finally came to her senses.

Dropping her phone and her car keys, she booked it into the alley where she was attacked. Bile rose in her throat and she spun around and threw up, leaning against the wall to stay upright. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed out loud.

She didn't realize how long she had been sitting in the alley until she heard voices calling her name. She hugged her knees and cried, ignoring the calls. "Emma!" Regina ran into the alley with Graham behind her. The brunette kneeled beside her worriedly. "We saw the broken window. Are you okay? What happened?"

Emma tried and failed to answer her. "Hey. Breathe, Emma. Talk to me." Regina rubbed her back soothingly. The blonde finally felt able to speak. "I saw Whale." She choked out before breaking down again. Regina and Graham exchanged a worried glance. The sheriff kneeled down beside her. "Whale is in jail. He couldn't have gotten out, Emma. Not on my watch." He reassured her.

"I- I saw the broken window and I stopped to check it out. Then I saw him and I panicked." Emma cried, throwing up again. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital and get you checked out." Regina helped her up and to the squad car.

* * *

20 minutes later, a doctor joined the two women in the waiting room. "Your vitals look good, you seemed to have a panic attack. Unfortunately, I have some other news." The doctor informed her, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Everyone in town had heard of the attack by now and they respectfully kept their distance from Emma, knowing Regina was taking care of her. "Miss Mills, perhaps we should speak in the hall- "

"Just tell me." Emma cut the doctor off with the wave of her hand. She was tired of people tiptoeing around her as if she were going to break any second. "You're pregnant." The doctor answered. Emma's eyes widened and the room spun for an instant. She couldn't be pregnant. Not again.

But she was. Even after she tried to move on and make the best of things, Whale had won. She would forever be connected with him through the little being growing in her stomach. And for the first time in years, Emma Swan wished she were dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The two women drove home in silence. Emma had barely listened to the doctor explain her options and schedule check-ups. All she could think of was that disgusting man and how he had ruined her life. Regina didn't try to comfort her, and Emma was grateful for that. She needed to process what happened alone.

Emma entered the house with Henry in her arms. It felt different now, somehow unfamiliar. The floors were too clean, the decorations placed just so that it seemed forced. Even the natural cheeriness of the atmosphere felt covert.

She silently went upstairs and rocked Henry to sleep, trying to force herself to feel that warm and complete feeling she got from being near her son. This time it wasn't working. As she looked down at him, she felt a new feeling stir inside of her stomach. Disdain.

Was she going to rock her unborn child the same way she was Henry? Buy endless baby things and have a baby shower and pretend to be happy? Looking at her son, she lost the love in her heart. Henry was the reason for all of this. If she would have just given him up she wouldn't be here right now. She wouldn't be lost.

For once in her life Emma wanted someone to care for her. She was tired of taking care of other people. She hated Henry, _hated_ him with every inch of her being. She carefully set him down in his crib, afraid she might actually hurt him. She sat down again and tried to fight off the bad feelings weighing her down.

Regina knocked on the door to the nursery, a plate of cookies in her hand in hopes that would cheer the young woman. As she entered, she was surprised to see Emma rocking violently back and forth in the chair, nearly tipping it over. As soon as Emma noticed Regina, she jumped up excitedly.

"Cookies!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Regina stared at the woman in front of her. This wasn't Emma. She watched the blonde grab a cookie off the plate and jam it into her mouth, succeeding in getting chocolate on her fingers and face. "More! More!" Emma squealed with her mouth full of the dessert.

Regina realized that Emma was acting like a child. Her uncoordinated movements, the way she spoke in a higher pitch, even the way she held herself. It was as if a 5-year-old had taken place of the teen. "Emma, what happened? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Regina asked carefully. "Nothing! I's happy!" Emma answered her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The woman flung her arms back behind her and knocked a lamp to the ground with a loud crash. Henry immediately started to cry, his face turning a dark shade of pink. "No baby!" Emma yelled, stamping her foot on the ground. Regina moved over to the crib and quieted the screaming boy.

Emma frowned as she watched Regina hold the baby close. Regina was _hers,_ not Henry's. So she marched over and hit the older woman as hard as she could. "Emma, we don't hit!" The words left Regina's mouth on impulse before she realized how ridiculous she sounded, telling a grown woman not to hit.

Emma stepped back, and her bottom lip quivered. The brunette gently put the baby back in his crib and turned to face her. There was obviously something very wrong with Emma. She must not be able to cope with the stress and severity of the situation she was in. Regina would have to remember to contact the local therapist in town later.

But for now, Regina was just going to have to play along with her. The doorbell rang downstairs, and Emma practically leaped over her to go answer it, the previous altercation forgotten. After grabbing the baby monitor, Regina followed her. As she joined Emma downstairs, she was surprised to see the woman holding onto a very confused Graham's leg.

"Sheriff Graham." The mayor greeted him. "Hello, Regina. What's going on here?"

"I'm a koala bear!" Emma said loudly, rocking back and forth on the man's leg. "Emma, why don't we go watch a movie?" Regina suggested. "Peter Pan!" Emma demanded, running into the other room.

After getting Emma distracted in the other room, Regina joined Graham. "What's wrong with her?" The sheriff asked, watching her. Emma sat criss-cross applesauce on the carpet, a blanket over her shoulders and her thumb in her mouth. "We came home and she was normal. I mean, she was quiet but that was to be expected. Then when I went to check on her she was acting like… a child."

"Is there anything that could have made her this way?" Graham questioned. "She's pregnant. And she acted very hostile towards Henry when I was holding him."

"Should we- take her to the hospital or something?" The man asked. "No. I'll take care of her. Maybe I'll be able to talk her back into her senses." Regina answered. "Well you'll be happy to know that Whale is on his way to the Boston prison right now as we speak. He won't be a problem anymore. I'll be here to assist you and Emma the best I can."

"Thank you, Graham." The woman lightly touched his arm as a kind gesture. "Are you sure you wouldn't care for that drink?" The sheriff asked, a smirk on his face. Regina chuckled and led the way to the kitchen. "It's on me."

Emma was glued to the TV until the movie ended. Realizing she was alone, she grabbed her blanket and went in search for Regina. She heard laughing nearby and headed for the kitchen. As she rounded the corner she saw Regina locking lips with Graham. Her mouth fell open in shock and she let out a whimper before turning and fleeing the room, running upstairs to the nursery and locking the door.

As soon as she had heard Emma, Regina's eyes flew open. The young woman was already upstairs as she heard the door slam. Graham quickly pulled away and followed her to the nursery. "Emma, open the door!" Regina demanded. "Go away!" Emma's muffled cries could be heard.

Inside the nursery, Emma was sitting in the rocking chair and crying. Nobody wanted her. She was used, abused, broken. Regina made her choice; that was abundantly clear, as she had been kissing Graham. The doorknob jiggled for a moment, then the door swung open. "Leave me alone!" Emma yelled at them.

Regina knelt beside the chair, feeling her heart break in two. What a tough life this girl had. Part of her wanted to scoop her up in her arms and mother her, and the other wanted to intimately show her that someone did care. Since Emma was still in a child-like state of mind, Regina acted upon her first impulse.

Emma allowed Regina to stand her up while she sat down in her place. The older woman pulled her down onto her lap and stroked her hair. Emma curled up and buried her face in Regina's shirt, feeling an odd sense of comfort that she'd never felt before. She assumed this is how Henry must feel when she rocked him.

"I have an idea. How about we order a pizza for dinner and watch some movies tonight? Just you and me. Graham can take Henry to Mother Superior." Regina suggested. Emma glared at the man and held on tighter to Regina. "Okay." She relented.

They were on their second movie and Emma on her third slice of pizza when Regina noticed Emma had become quiet again. "What's bothering you, Little Swan?" Regina asked. Emma set down the slice of pizza and wiped her hands on her jeans. Regina fought hard to ignore the impolite manner. "You kissed Graham." Emma answered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. I just got caught up in the moment." Regina answered her. "But you said you liked me. You said I was yours." Emma sulked. The brunette suppressed a chuckle, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "You _are_ mine, Emma. I'll always take care of you. I wouldn't have asked you to come stay with me if I didn't like you, now would I?"

The blonde didn't answer, and Regina playfully nudged her. "I guess." Emma sighed, trying and failing to keep pouting as a smile spread across her face. "I'd say it's getting late. Don't you think it's time for bed?" Regina asked. "No." Emma whined, holding on to her tightly. "Little girls need their rest." The brunette said.

"I'm _not_ little!" Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest just like a 5-year-old might do. "Okay, big girls need their rest too. Even me. I'll put in a movie upstairs if you'd like. You don't have to sleep; we can just relax for a while. How about that?"

Emma nodded and held out her arms for Regina to pick her up. The older woman found it surprisingly easy to carry her upstairs, and the blonde was nearly asleep by the time she laid her down on the bed. "Movie." Emma yawned as Regina took off her clothes, leaving her in just a tank top and boy shorts.

The brunette tucked the young woman under the covers before putting in another Disney movie. Emma was asleep before she had the chance to hit play.

Regina woke up to Emma whimpering and thrashing around in her sleep. "Emma. Emma!" The brunette tried to wake her, but that only caused the blonde to cry out louder and lash out at her. She switched on the lamp beside her as she felt a warmth seeping through the bed sheets. " _Please don't let it be an accident._ " She thought, wincing at the thought of her new mattress being soaked with urine.

As she pulled the covers aside, fear struck into her heart. The bed was covered in bright red blood. Emma's thighs were covered in the metallic substance and her clothes were ruined. Regina quickly picked the sleeping woman up and carried her downstairs to the car, leaving Graham a very frantic voicemail.

Emma began to stir on the way to the hospital. "What's going on, Regina?" She asked in that innocent voice of hers. "We're just going for a drive, sweetie." Regina lied, trying to keep her calm. "My tummy hurts." The blonde moaned in pain. Regina reached over to take her hand and realized the woman was burning up.

Graham had beat them to the hospital and was waiting outside of the emergency doors. As Regina pulled up behind him he opened the passenger door and took a protesting Emma into his arms. The brunette's heart pounded in her chest as she saw the seat was covered in blood as well.

Emma kicked and screamed as Graham and the doctors held her down on the gurney. "Gina!" The young woman cried out in fear. The adult side of her hated hospitals, so it was no surprise little Emma wouldn't go down without a fight. Regina held her hand as they wheeled Emma into an operating room. "Is she pregnant?" A doctor asks. "Yes. Why? What's going on?" Regina demanded.

"She appears to be having an ectopic pregnancy. We'll do everything we can, but it may be too late to save the fetus." A doctor explained. "I don't care. Just save Emma. Please." Regina begged. "We'll do everything we can. If you can calm her down, we can get this done quickly."

Regina approached the bedside. "Emma, love. You need to let the doctors take care of you. You're just going to take a nap, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up." She tried to reassure her. "No!" Emma wailed, twisting and turning her head as the doctors attempted to put a mask over her face.

Regina grabbed the mask and inhaled a little of the gas. "Mmm, it smells like skittles. Why don't you try?" She held out the mask to Emma. The blonde stilled as her green eyes locked on Regina's. She allowed the mask to be put on her face. In a matter of seconds her eyes fluttered shut and the iron grip on the older woman's hand loosened.

Regina gently kissed Emma's hand, fighting back the flood of tears threatening to fall. Graham led her out of the room to the waiting area. Regina looked down and noticed she was barefoot in her nightgown that was stained with Emma's blood. "Here." The sheriff put his jacket over her shoulders and helped her sit down.

Hours passed, and there was still no news on Emma's condition. Graham brought her a bag with her necessities and doted on her loyally, bringing her tea to help calm her nerves along with other things he thought would help. Once the brunette stopped pacing, Graham held her hand for comfort. "She's going to be fine, Regina." The man tried reassuring her.

Regina simply laid her head on his shoulder and prayed for Emma to be okay. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until Graham was nudging her awake. "Regina Mills?" A doctor approached her with a clipboard in hand. "Yes? How's Emma?"

"She's stable. We weren't able to save the baby but we are arranging for her to have a blood transfusion as soon as we can find a match." The doctor explained, leading her to Emma's room. The blonde was just waking up, her eyes still unfocused from the anesthesia. "Gina!" She said happily in her childish tone.

Regina sat down beside the bed, trying to think of a way to tell the woman what happened while she was in this state of mind. "Emma, do you know why you're here?" She asked. Emma's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She responded by shaking her head. "You had an ectopic pregnancy. You're not pregnant anymore." Regina said.

Slowly, the realization dawned on her. But as quickly as it came, it faded away and the innocent look in her eyes returned. "Look at my pretty band aid, Regina!" Emma held up her IV wrapped arm adorned with neon green gauze. Regina sighed and studied the woman. "You're going to stay in the hospital for a few more days and then we'll pick up Henry and go home."

"No Henry! Just 'Gina." The woman pouted. Regina fought the urge to shake the woman and knock some sense into her. But she also realized that the young woman had suffered a lot in the past week and for now it was best to keep up this charade until she could contact the therapist. So she climbed in beside the woman and held her close until both of them fell asleep.

 **Just a warning for those of you thinking this story is going to be rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers: It's not, because life isn't like that. Happy endings only come after hardships and sacrifice. Not saying there won't be a happy ending, but I'm not just going to serve it on a silver platter. For those of you that stick with this story after all of this, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Regina drive home in silence once again. Only it was Regina in the driver's seat while Emma scowled and stared out the window. Regina frowned as she observed the woman. It had been 3 days, and she still hadn't returned to her adult state yet. Archie Hopper- the town therapist- talked to the woman, but that was no help.

Emma barely spoke two words to him, and the doctor had informed Regina that it might be months before she changed and she had regressed due to the stress and traumatic events that were bringing back flashbacks. "Talk to her like adult Emma. Nurture her as a mother." He had suggested, explaining that Emma had not been nurtured as a child, and this was the reason she was regressing now.

Regina was really trying, but it was frustrating to keep up with the younger woman. Emma made everything difficult, and the one time she had taken her to see Henry she had thrown an absolute fit. The brunette had tried to get her to talk about why she suddenly hated the baby she recently had loved so much, but she just got one worded answers.

"Emma, why do you not like Henry?" Regina tried asking her again. "Because." The woman answered, kicking the dash of the car. "Emma." The older woman warned her. The blonde slowly put her foot down.

When they got to the house, Regina got to work making dinner. "I'm bored." Emma complained from the chair she was in. "Then go find something to do. Read, watch a movie. I can't entertain you all the time, Miss Swan." Regina said curtly, trying to treat her as she would normally. "No…." The blonde whined.

"Then I guess you're going to be bored then." The mayor answered. As she was cutting the red pepper for her lasagna, she nearly slipped as Emma sat down on the floor and hugged her leg. "Play with me, 'Gina."

"Emma, let go of me. You are a grown woman, act like it." The brunette said coldly. Emma refused and held on tighter. Emma became increasingly frustrated as Regina ignored her. All she wanted was her undivided attention. Finally, she let go and stood nearby.

Regina opened the oven to put the lasagna in. Emma wrapped her arms around her waist, causing the glass dish to crash onto the floor, ruining the food. The brunette fell forward, burning both of her hands on the hot oven. "Damn it!" She cursed. Emma yelped in pain as the older woman smacked her ass hard.

"Go upstairs." Regina ordered. Emma stared at the woman, surprised she would do such a thing. Just then, Graham walked in with Henry in his arms, arriving early for dinner. "You want me to treat you like a child? Fine. Emma Swan you go upstairs right now!" Regina yelled, her temper getting the best of her.

Regina sighed as she heard the young woman stomp upstairs and slam the door to her room. "Are you alright?" Graham asked, setting the baby down to attend to her. "No." Regina admitted, tears in her eyes. She clenched her fists without thinking and gasped in pain.

"Here." Graham grabbed the first-aid kit from the medicine cabinet and sat her down on one of the kitchen chairs. He gently put soothing cream on her blistered hands before bandaging them. "I just don't think I can handle this anymore. Emma is a handful and she refuses to listen to anything I tell her to. She won't talk to me about what happened, and she won't get any better until she does. She hates Henry, and I don't even feel safe with him in the house with Emma the way she is."

"Hey, look at me." Graham sat in front of her and wiped her tears away. "Everything is going to be okay. I said I was going to support you, that's what I'm going to do. You're not alone."

Regina offered him a watery smile. "I just felt like I really connected with her when we met. I really do care for her. She's a beautiful and strong woman but I just don't know how to fix her. And Henry… Henry needs his mother. Emma loves him, I know she does. She's just hurting. And my heart breaks for her but I'm so frustrated- "

Emma listened in the other room to Regina's speech. Although Regina had said she cared for her, all she heard was how she was frustrated and couldn't handle her. Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and left the house. She ran to the playground with the wooden castle and huddled inside, trying to keep herself warm as the sky started to darken with storm clouds.

Soon, it began to rain, lightning flashing across the sky and thunder rumbling in the distance. The cold water soaked through what little cover the castle offered and soaked through her clothing. "Emma?"

The blonde peeked over the side to see Mary Margaret standing on the ground below. "How did you find me?" Emma asked. "You dropped this." The woman held up her baby blanket that must have fallen from her bag. She didn't dare tell her that Regina had called her up panicking once she realized Emma was missing. Being a schoolteacher, she knew this was where her kids would go if they were upset. When Regina explained Emma's state of mind this the first place she had thought to look.

"Why don't you come down? You can come stay at my house for tonight if you'd like." Mary Margaret offered. "You're lying. You're going to take me back to Regina's." Emma accused her. "I haven't lied to you yet, have I? You just have to trust me, Emma."

The blonde reluctantly climbed down, clutching her muddy blanket tightly in her hand. Mary Margaret led her into the loft she owned. A man greeted her with a kiss and Emma a smile. "Hello, Emma. I'm David, Mary Margaret's husband. Did you want some hot cocoa?"

Emma stayed planted to her spot, eyeing the man warily. "I even made some fresh chocolate chip cookies to go with it." He said, holding up the plate. Emma's stomach growled, reminding her once again that she hadn't eaten anything since earlier in the day.

The smell was too tempting and she cracked, taking a seat at the counter island. "So, Emma." David began, taking a seat across from her and grabbing a cookie for himself. "What were you doing out in this storm? Trying to go for a swim?"

"Running away." Emma answered bluntly, ignoring his attempt at a joke. She took large gulps of the cocoa, ignoring her burning tongue. "Why were you running away?" The man pressed. "David." Mary Margaret cut in, trying not to upset Emma any more than she already was. To her surprise, the young woman kept talking to him.

"Regina likes Graham. She kissed him and she doesn't want me around. And she pays attention to the baby more than me." Emma pouted. "Henry is your son. Don't you like him?" David asked gently. Emma burst into tears, losing her child-like attitude. "He ruined my life. My boyfriend left me, I moved here, his doctor attacked me and got me pregnant again. Then I almost died because of it."

David held the girl in his arms, feeling an almost fatherly affection towards her. "And Regina kissed me and told me she liked me and would take care of me but she acts like she doesn't want me around! I just want someone to take care of me for once! I want to be a kid again and have a do-over." The blonde sobbed.

"You didn't deserve any of this." David soothed her. Emma clutched his shirt tightly, finding comfort in this near stranger offering her solace. "You _are_ a child, Emma. You never got a chance to grow up and discover who you were before you were put in charge of another life. You still have a lot of growing up to do." Mary Margaret crouched in front of the two, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I just can't take care of Henry anymore. I love him, but I'm just not ready to be a mother. He needs a family that can love and nurture him, people that are old enough to _be_ parents." Emma admitted. "Maybe you're right. We will help you any way we can, Emma. And so will Regina." David said.

Emma slowly shook her head. "Regina hates me. If she didn't before, I'm sure she does now. I hurt her. Made her burn her hands on the stove because I wanted attention. I didn't mean to hurt her." The young woman whimpered. "I'm sure she knows that. Look, I've been friends with Regina for a long time. I know her. And the way I've seen her act with you is unlike anyone else. She really cares about you." Mary Margaret told her.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mary Margaret opened the door to see Regina. "Emma." The woman sighed, relieved to see she was safe and sound. Emma extracted herself from David's hold and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, staring at the woman's bandaged hands.

"It's alright. I'm okay. I was worried about you, running off into this storm." Regina said. "I was just jealous. Of Henry, of Graham. I just wanted someone to take care of me for a change." Emma said quietly. "I'll _always_ take care of you, Emma. Let's go home." The woman said, leading her to the car.

Once they were back at the mansion, the woman led her to the bathroom. "Where's Henry?" The blonde asked, noticing the vacant nursery. "He's being taken care of." Regina answered, starting a bath. Emma shivered in her wet clothes, feeling chilled to her bones.

She blushed as the woman helped her out of her clothing. It felt wrong, but at the same time she felt secure. Once she was stripped of her wet clothes Regina rubbed her skin with her hands, blowing on her hands to warm them up. "Did you want me to help you?" Regina asked. Emma nodded, feeling less and less insecure about her body.

A thrill ran through her as Regina's eyes traveled up and down her body. Regina offered a hand to help her into the tub. Emma sank into the warm water gratefully, feeling the numbness in her hands and feet slowly recede. The jasmine scented bubbles helped her relax, and she let her eyes drift shut. "You're so beautiful, Emma." Regina murmured, filling a pitcher up with water and grabbing the shampoo before lathering it into her golden locks.

"Not as beautiful as you." The blonde argued. "You're right." Regina answered. Emma's eyes opened at the peculiar comment. "You're a thousand times more beautiful than I. You're young, desirable. You have a beautiful soul."

Emma tried to argue, but Regina covered her eyes and tilted her head back. "Mouth closed. Unless you want a soap smoothie." She teased. Emma obeyed her, loving the feeling. Regina's fingernails lightly raked across her scalp as she made sure the soap was cleaned out. Emma gasped as she felt Regina's lips on her throat, her hand clutching her hair and pulling her head back for more access.

Emma almost whined as she felt the woman pull back. "Did that feel good?" Regina asked, a smirk on her face. "Amazing." Emma breathed, shivering a bit. "Are you still cold?" The mayor asked, the cocky look disappearing. "A little." Emma wrapped her arms around herself.

Regina reached out to feel her forehead and frowned. "You're really warm. Come on, let's get you into bed." She helped her stand, wrapping a towel around her body. As soon as Emma stepped out of the tub, a dizzying sensation overwhelmed her.

Emma found herself waking up in Regina's bed, sunlight lighting the room behind the curtains. She sat up, not realizing how she got here in the first place. Last she remembered, Regina was helping her out of the bed. For just a fleeting moment, she thought the woman may have drugged her. But she quickly dismissed the thought, realizing she was shivering and feverish.

"Good morning." Regina came into the room, a basket of sick supplies in her hand. "How are you feeling?" The brunette asked, laying the back of her hand against her skin. Emma closed her eyes and relaxed underneath her touch. "Not great." She admitted. "You passed out as soon as I got you to the room. That's what happens when you run away during a storm." Regina said.

Emma frowned and stared down at the bed. "Well I'm going to make sure you're well taken care of." The brunette stuck a thermometer under her tongue. It beeped and the screen flashed red, showing a temperature of 103.1.

Regina tsked and poured out a cup of green medicine. Emma wrinkled her nose and turned her head away as the woman held it to her lips. "Are you really going to make this difficult?" Regina sighed. "It's yucky." Emma whimpered, feeling like a child although she was mentally an adult again. "I'll give you some Gatorade if you take your medicine." Regina bribed.

Emma closed her eyes and swallowed, trying not to gag on the liquid. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to hold it together as her body ached and her lungs burned. Without thinking she held out her arms to be held. Regina gave her a sip of juice before climbing into bed with her and wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Can I be little for just a little while? Until I get better?" Emma asked quietly. "Of course, Little Swan." Regina answered her. Emma turned over in her arms until they were facing each other. "I am really sorry for hurting you the other night. I was just jealous of Graham because I like you in that way." Emma blushed as she admitted her feelings.

Regina merely smiled at her. "I like you too, Emma. Is that why you were acting like a baby and wanting my attention?"

"Kinda. It's just no one ever took care of me as a kid and when I saw the way you acted with Henry I got jealous. I just- I love Henry with all my heart but I don't think I'm ready to take care of him. I blame him for my own mistakes and for ruining my life but that's not fair. So I don't think I can fully love him the way he should be loved. I want someone to take care of me for a change. My son deserves parents that can love him like I can't. I was hoping he could fill the void inside of me but he just can't."

"You don't think you can care for Henry anymore?" Regina asked, trying to understand Emma's perspective. "As much as it hurts, I just don't think I'm ready for that." Emma answered, her voice shaking. "So, where do we go from here? How do you see me, Emma?" The brunette questioned.

Emma turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "You're beautiful and sexy and smart, and when you kiss me I just feel something I've never felt before, not even with Neal. And I just want you in that way. But another part of me sees you as a mother figure. You're caring and kind, and you instinctively know how to take care of people. You fill that void inside me."

"It sounds like you're just not ready to grow up yet." Regina said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess not." Emma admitted. Regina leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know I wouldn't mind doing both. Being intimate as a lover and treating you like a mother. Whichever you need that day. Would you like that?"

Emma pressed her lips against the older woman's in answer. Regina pulled back and smiled. Looking into her eyes, the blonde saw pure love. Little did she know, Regina saw the same in her eyes. The light from Emma's eyes dimmed as she thought about her son. "What about Henry?" She swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Don't think about that right now. Just let me take care of you for a while." Regina soothed her and pulled her close once more. Emma snuggled close and relaxed. "My beautiful Emma." Regina cooed to her, stroking her back gently. Emma tried to kiss her again, but Regina held herself back. "We'll have plenty of time for that once you're better." She told her.

Emma obliged and cuddled close to her. As the medicine took over and she fell into a steady rhythm of breathing, Regina found it hard to relax. She was right about being more than happy of mothering Emma and becoming intimate with her, but it broke her heart that Emma had felt this way about Henry and Regina had caused her hardship by suggesting she move here.

It was Emma's decision, but Regina couldn't help blaming herself. Maybe Emma was right all along. The woman loved Henry. That much was clear, but in realizing she had some issues she had to work through herself and suggesting finding Henry a family that could give him what he needed, she was being completely selfless and giving him his best chance. As much as it broke her heart, Regina would support her. She made a promise that she was going to keep. She loved Emma, after all.

 **I know for a fact I'm going to get some hate for this chapter. I'm pretty sure I've figured out how I want this story to continue, but I'd like to know your opinions:**

 ***Do you think Emma giving Henry away would be giving him his best chance?**

 ***What do you think about the relationship between Emma & Regina? **

***How would you like this story to go from here?**


	7. Chapter 7

***Warning: Extreme sexual content in this chapter. May not be suitable for all ages.***

Emma woke up gasping for air. She sat in bed and clutched her chest, trying to suck air into her lungs and failing to do so. Seeing Regina nowhere in sight, she managed to climb out of bed and stumble down the stairs. Black spots started to blind her as she tried to find the woman.

"Emma? What are you doing out of bed?" Regina asked. The black spots cleared for just a second and she realized she had made it into Regina's study. The blonde clutched at her throat, feeling as if her lungs were on fire. Regina hit her back between her shoulder blades a couple times, but that just made it worse.

"Sit down." The brunette said gently, sitting her in the office chair. From her desk she pulled out an inhaler and held it to the blonde's lips. The puffs of medicated air opened her passageway a little, and with Regina rubbing her back Emma began to calm down.

"Slow, deep breaths. That's it, Emma." Regina encouraged. "I want Henry. I want to hold him." The young woman whimpered. The only thing she wanted right then was her son back in her arms. She never should have let him go. "Please." She pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Regina's heart broke for the girl. She knew Emma didn't want to give Henry away; she was just scared and confused. But seeing the worsening condition Emma was in, Regina didn't want to expose the nearly 2-month old to the germs that could kill him in an instant, and Emma surely wouldn't want that either.

"I know you want your son, Emma, but if he gets sick with what you have that could really damage his health. As soon as you're better I'll bring Henry home, I promise. Right now you need to be in bed so you can get better." The brunette picked Emma up in her arms again and carried her back to the bedroom.

Once she had given the blonde another dose of medicine and tucked her in again, Regina turned on the humidifier in the room and comforted Emma until she fell asleep again.

* * *

A week later, Emma was happy and healthy again. She had learned to accept what happened to her, and the bond between her and Regina was stronger than ever. Henry was now a bubbly and cheerful 2-month old baby, and Emma spent almost every second she could holding him.

Regina had just finished taking a shower and went to check on the two. "How's everything going?" She asked. "Perfect." Emma answered, laying the sleeping baby in his crib. The blonde turned towards her, eyes widening as she saw the nightgown Regina had on. If you could even call it that.

The skimpy clothing was a very light blue and see-through against the mayor's pale skin. It barely covered her ass and her rather large breasts jutted out of the top. "Wow." Emma breathed. Regina led her to the bedroom they now shared and leaned against the door frame.

"Is today a mommy day, or do you want to have a little fun?" The brunette purred, raising her eyebrows and biting her lip. "Can we do both?" Emma asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I suppose that can be arranged. Now, if you be a good girl, Mommy will reward you. But only if you do what I say, no talking back. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Mommy." Regina said. "Yes, Mommy." The blonde echoed. This is the first time she and Regina were actually going beyond making out and groping each other, and the fact that Regina was ordering her around excited her.

The brunette pushed her onto the bed and quickly stripped off Emma's clothes before surprising her with a pair of handcuffs. "Arms up." The woman ordered. Emma obeyed immediately, wincing at the slight pain when Regina cuffed her wrists to the headboard.

The mayor took a moment to admire the young woman underneath her. Emma was all hers, and that thought made her giddy. She ran her hand up and down the blonde's body before swiping her finger through the woman's wetness.

Deciding to tease her a bit, the brunette sucked on the moistened finger and winked before getting off of her. "Quiet." She ordered as Emma opened her mouth to protest. The blonde immediately shut her mouth. "I think Mommy is going to get herself a drink. I'm absolutely parched." Regina said, going to the doorway. Emma's green eyes pleaded her to stay, and the brunette almost caved.

"I can trust you'll be a good girl and stay put?" Regina asked, knowing full well the woman wasn't going anywhere. "Yes, Mommy." The blonde answered, her bottom lip sticking out a little bit. Poor girl. She'd never been played with before, it seemed. Her body was practically throbbing with arousal. It took all the self-restraint Regina had to leave the room.

5 minutes passed. Then 5 more and 5 more. Emma bit back a growl of frustration just in case Regina was listening on the other side of the door. It had been so long since she was even touched this way, and having a perfect woman like Regina fawn over her was nearly unbearable.

Regina finally returned, a glass of wine in her hand. "Care for a taste?" The words rolled off of her tongue like honey, and Emma found herself nodding. The brunette sauntered over to the bed and held the glass out. Emma craned her neck forward to accept the drink, but Regina paused for a moment and tipped it towards her own mouth.

Emma watched her, mesmerized as the crimson liquid lapped at her lips before the woman opened her mouth and took a sip. Catching Emma's eye, a smirk spread across the brunette's face. "I don't think you're old enough to have this." She teased. Emma knew she wasn't just talking about her literal age. She was playing her mother role.

The blonde squirmed and held back a sarcastic remark. Regina was lingering on purpose to torture her. Emma didn't give a damn about the wine. All she wanted was the woman to touch her again, to satisfy her right this second. As the glass was pressed against her lips, Emma obediently drank some of it, finding it actually was pretty delicious.

Regina finally set the drink down and straddled her again. A smile spread across Emma's face, and she wriggled about underneath her. "Where should we start? Do you want to get your spankings out of the way?" The woman asked. "Wh- what?" Emma asked in confusion. She was supposed to be getting a reward, not a punishment.

"You didn't think I was going to forget about your birthday spankings, did you?" Regina asked. Emma slowly shook her head. "You are 19 now. Old enough to handle a few swats on your bottom." The brunette said, one hand slowly snaking down in between her legs. "I'm not that old, Mommy." The young woman said, trying to act innocent.

"Oh really? Then how old are you?" Regina asked, rubbing small circles over her clit. Emma's breath hitched, and her back arched slightly. "Too young to be spanked. Besides Mommy, I was good. And it's my birthday." The blonde answered. "I think you'd rather like it, dear." Regina teased her wet entrance with her long finger. Emma raised her hips up to try and get her to go deeper, but the woman held her stomach down. "Good things come to those who wait." Regina took her finger away and kissed her hard before she could protest.

The heat of their mouths and the expert way Regina flicked her tongue in and out made Emma want that talented skill put to use somewhere else. She turned her head away to break the kiss, panting. "You want to put your tongue to good use?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Regina leaned down and ran her tongue down her toned stomach, dragging all the way down and touching the tip of her clit before moving her mouth to the inside of her thighs, leaving bruises and causing the blonde to become even wetter.

"Please, Mommy!" Emma begged loudly, pulling at the metal cuffs above her head. Regina popped her head up from in between her thighs. "What do you need baby?"

Emma was so close. Her whole body hummed with arousal, and she glistened with perspiration. "I need you inside me. No more teasing." She answered. The brunette flipped her over so she was on her stomach. Her wet tongue teased the girl's slick pussy, and Emma felt her moan against her.

Regina lapped up the blonde's juices, loving how exquisite she tasted. Emma's breathing became labored, and she unconsciously moved her hips in a steady rhythm in time with the brunette. Regina dipped one finger inside, then two, admiring how the woman's walls clenched around them as she slid them in and out.

Emma's thighs began to shake, letting Regina know how close she was. Without warning, she slapped her ass hard. The blonde yelped, rattling the restraints and trying to pull away. "My good girl. My Emma. So beautiful." The mayor murmured before latching her mouth around the throbbing nub. Emma relished in those sweet words, and she felt her climax peak.

As Emma screamed in pleasure, her pussy clenching even tighter around her fingers, Regina used her free hand to slide her finger inside the girl's tight asshole, assaulting her overstimulated body and giving her another orgasm.

Emma Swan sure was a screamer. If Regina didn't know any better, she might have thought the girl was being murdered. Just then, the bedroom door flung open. Both Emma and Regina gasped in shock as Graham stood in the doorway, pistol held steadily in his hand. The man's look of panic and concern was quickly replaced with shock and then embarrassment as he assessed the room.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were- _busy_. I heard screams and I thought someone might have been hurt." The sheriff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, however he couldn't tear his gaze away from the two women. "Regina was just giving me my birthday present. Did you want to join?" Emma asked, her voice ringing with confidence.

A very stunned Regina stared down at her lover in shock. Emma kept her gaze on Graham. She knew Regina had feelings for the guy, and he was pretty attractive, she had to admit. The increasing bulge in the sheriff's pants told her he was definitely interested. Also the dirty part of her mind always wondered what a threesome would be like. "Regina hasn't gotten her turn yet." Emma purred.

Graham looked at Regina, an almost helpless look on his face. "Come on, Mommy. Please?" Emma asked. Regina looked back and forth between the two. She didn't want to seem too eager, but the very thought of having two people take her at once had her own arousal dripping down her thighs.

"Alright, Sheriff. You wanna play Daddy for tonight?" Regina asked, a sly smirk on her face as she turned Emma over onto her back. Graham set his gun down and turned off his walkie-talkie, stripping in the blink of an eye. Regina appreciated the man's impressive 6-pack.

The man hovered next to Emma, his eyes glued on her breasts. "May I?" He asked. Emma lifted her hips up, inviting him to touch her. He took a hard nipple in his hand, rolling it around and gently squeezing. He leaned down and forced Emma's mouth open, using his other hand to touch in between her legs.

Emma moaned in appreciation. This man wasted no time in getting straight to the point. He wasn't a tease like the mayor. Suddenly, he groaned into her mouth. Emma opened her eyes to see Regina wrapping her lips around his shaft, sliding the huge cock deeper down her throat each time.

She was taking it like a pro. Emma felt herself teetering on the edge of another orgasm. Graham quickly brought her over the edge before grabbing both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them almost painfully. His eyes shut in pleasure, his mouth open in a silent moan.

His hips jerked, and Regina swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, tasting the musky pre-cum in her mouth. Graham took his hands off of Emma and grabbed Regina's head, forcing her nose to practically touch his stomach. Emma leaned back and enjoyed the show. It was quite a sight to see.

Just as Graham was about to cum in her mouth, Regina looked up at Emma and winked. The man moaned loudly as the brunette released his dick with a soft pop. "I think it's your turn now, Mommy." Emma said. Graham reached his hand underneath the nightie and ripped it off of her before lowering his mouth to her breasts.

Emma violently pulled at the chains holding her back, not wanting to miss out on the fun. Regina giggled, forgetting about poor Emma not being able to touch her although she must be dying to. "Okay." Regina straddled her once more and grabbed the key off the nightstand, freeing her.

Emma lunged forward and bit hard on the brunette's breasts, her hands cupping the woman's perfect ass. If Regina Mills got to have her fun then damn it, she was too. Regina gasped as Graham slid his still hard cock into her soaked sex. He was so wide she barely could fit him inside of her.

Emma sucked on the brunette's neck, leaving her own mark that would have people whispering amongst themselves for days afterward. Regina pressed her hips back against Graham's, meeting him thrust for thrust. Emma daringly slid two fingers inside of the mayor's ass at once, corkscrewing them and causing the woman to groan in pain and pleasure.

Regina cried out loudly as she came, leaning back against Graham as her body gave out. The man pulled out of her, feeling himself on the edge as he rammed his huge cock into Emma's ass. Emma was not expecting that at all, and she fell back against the pillows, holding onto the headboard for support.

Regina slid three fingers inside Emma, pumping them a few times before pushing her full fist in. Emma screamed loudly, seeing as that was all she could do as her body was pinned onto the bed by both people. The brunette knew both her lover and Graham were close, so she leaned down to Emma. "Do you want to cum, baby?" She asked in a sweet tone. "Yes please!" Emma cried, biting her lip. Graham slowed his movements, holding off his own release to play along with Regina. "Look at you." Regina noticed Emma's stomach flexing as her walls contracted around her wrist. "Quite the whore you are."

Emma moaned in frustration as Regina flexed her fingers inside of her. "Tell Daddy what you want." Regina ordered. "No, Regina! He's not my Dad- oh!" The blonde cried out as Graham thrust into her again, stopping as his cock buried all the way inside her ass. "You will do as Mommy says. You want to feel good, don't you?"

"Yes, Mommy." Emma whimpered. "Then tell your Daddy what you want." Regina's tone darkened. "You know you want Daddy to cum in your ass." Graham growled. "Now say it!"

"Daddy please- please let me cum. Please cum inside me." Emma begged. Regina smiled and resumed fisting her, leaning down to give her a kiss as she fingered herself. A few hard thrusts sent all three of them over the edge. Emma's orgasm tore through her, and she swore she saw stars before she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke up cuddled into Regina's body. Graham must have slipped out sometime after she had fallen unconscious. She shifted a bit to get into a more comfortable position, and the brunette's arms tightened around her. "Go back to sleep, Emma. It's still early in the morning." Regina mumbled.

The blonde glanced over at the clock to see it was only 1:35. She closed her eyes but her mind raced with a million thoughts. "I can't sleep." She turned over to face Regina. "Are you sure?" The older woman asked, cracking one eye open. "Mmm hmm." Emma answered.

"Alright, come on." Regina sighed, leading her downstairs to the kitchen. Emma jumped up on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched the brunette rustle around. After heating up a cup of milk on the stove, she filled a small vial with clear liquid and held it to the young woman's lips.

"Medicine?" Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Drink it. It's a natural sleep aid." Regina answered, tilting her head back and dripping some onto her own tongue. Emma did the same, quickly drinking the warm milk to get rid of the bitter taste. "There. That should help you." Regina stroked her face, fingernails touching the surface of her skin.

Emma closed her eyes against the sensation, a yawn escaping her mouth. "You _are_ tired, Little Swan." The brunette murmured. "Not tired enough to sleep." The young woman argued, although her head bobbed forward unconsciously. "You know what helps me sleep?" Regina asked, her velvety voice hot on the blonde's ear.

Emma's eyes snapped open, a thrill running through her body. Regina's hand slipped into hers, leading her upstairs. Emma followed her, feeling as if she was almost in a hypnotic haze. What the hell kind of organic medicine did Regina give her?

"Lay down." Regina said, her voice soft and smooth as she helped Emma into the bed. The brunette looked down at her lovingly, her hand palming the woman's breast underneath her thin tank top. Emma's breathing hitched, and she lightly arched her back. Her hands blindly reached out for Regina, and she opened her eyes as the woman moved her hand off of her.

"Eyes closed little one. It's past your bedtime. Mommy is just helping you have sweet dreams." Regina slipped off the blonde's boy shorts, pleased to see the woman was already aroused. "I want you to stay as quiet and still as possible. Don't think, just feel." The brunette instructed. Emma shut her eyes, already seeing colors and flashes of light dance behind her eyelids.

A light moan escaped Emma's mouth as the brunette ran her hand up and down her heated core. Regina glanced up at the young woman, seeing she was halfway asleep already. Not wanting to make her too excited and wake her even more, she lightly rubbed the pad of her thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The blonde's hips unconsciously arched up into her hand. Regina stuck the tip of her finger just inside her entrance, lightly scratching the inside wall with her fingernail. Emma's hips jerked again, thrusting the brunette's finger deeper inside. Regina bit back a moan herself, enjoying the sensation of Emma's warmth coating her, coaxing her further inside.

Regina moved her thumb quicker over her clit, thrusting her finger faster. Emma's body barely responded, but the rhythm of her breathing and walls contracting let the older woman know she was close to climaxing. Regina slowly moved her head down, running her tongue up the length of the blonde's slit before gently sucking on her, trying to fit all of Emma into her mouth.

Emma came quickly, the only sound coming from her mouth was a contented sigh as her body relaxed. Regina got in the bed beside her, pushing Emma's hands away as the blonde tried to touch her. "Sleep now, Emma." She said gently. "But I wanna… touch you." The young woman mumbled. "Just sleep." Regina whispered, wrapping herself around her lover and drifting off.

* * *

Weeks turned into months, and soon Henry was 6 months old. Regina's birthday was just a few days away, and Emma wanted it to be special. Graham had helped her save up some money for a surprise birthday vacation for the two of them. Emma had invited the man to come, but he had politely refused.

Graham had only gotten involved with the two of them outside of work once after Emma's birthday, and that was because Emma and Regina had gotten drunk and called him. As far as the three of them understood, Graham was only a temporary addition to their sex lives.

The Sheriff really didn't mind that Regina didn't care about him in the way he used to care for her. He could see the woman really loved Emma more than anything in the world, and he didn't want to be the cause of any more problems between them. He had moved on with Belle, and he was happy.

The morning of Regina's birthday arrived, and Emma excitedly woke the woman by jumping on top of her. "Wake up! Wake up!" She squealed, turning on the lamp right next to Regina's head. The brunette groaned and opened her eyes. "Emma, it is 3 in the morning. I am going back to sleep." Regina said firmly, irritated with the young woman.

"You have to wake up, Regina. We have to leave." The blonde pulled her up so she was sitting. "Leave? What are you talking about?" The older woman yawned and rubbed her eyes. Emma grinned at her lover. "We're going to Hawaii." She answered. She didn't want to give the surprise away so soon, but she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Are you- are you serious?" Regina whispered. Emma nodded earnestly, jumping off of the bed and opening her closet she had kept locked for the past week with all of their luggage. "So _that's_ where all of my clothes went." The brunette chuckled. "How did you get the money to afford this?"

Emma tossed her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top for the plane ride. "Graham and some others helped me out. Ever since my birthday I've picked up some extra shifts at the diner and I've been doing some odd jobs around town. Now get dressed. We have to meet our pilot in 45 minutes."

"What about Henry?" Regina asked. "Graham came over last night after you fell asleep and took him to his house. He and Belle offered to watch him for the week that we're gone." Emma explained, setting their luggage in a pile in the middle of the floor. She let out a stunned gasp as Regina circled her waist from behind, pulling her back against her body and gently kissing her neck.

"I love you so much." The brunette murmured. Emma grinned and turned around, her heart feeling warm and full. "Happy birthday, 'Gina." She said, planting a soft kiss on the woman's lips.

Regina was even more surprised to see that Emma had gotten them a private plane instead of having to go to an airport. "Since it'll take around 10 hours to get there, I stocked us up on things for us to pass the time." Emma smirked as she held up a bottle of champagne. "Emma… do you know what happened the last time we got drunk off our asses?" Regina asked warily.

 **Three weeks ago:**

" _Regina, you home?" Emma called into the quiet house, shedding her jacket and shaking off the rain covering her head to toe. It was a late night at the station, and she had come home nearly 3 hours after her shift had ended. "You're late." Regina slurred as she walked into the kitchen. Two plates of untouched spaghetti sat on the kitchen table._

 _Emma watched with wide eyes as Regina stumbled into the kitchen counter, a bottle of chardonnay in her hand. "I thought I would be nice and make dinner for the two of us and you never showed up." The brunette said bitterly, taking a drink of the alcohol._

 _Emma would have thought this was funny if Regina wasn't so out of it. It was almost like an episode of Desperate Housewives or one of those shows where the girl gets mad at her husband for coming home so late and ruining her delicious dinner she had spent all day slaving over._

" _Regina, I'm sorry. Graham asked me to stay late, and- "_

" _Save it." Regina held up her hand to silence her. "I don't wanna hear your excuses. It's just a cover up of what you're really doing. You're fucking Graham behind my back."_

 _Now Emma was starting to get pissed. "Regina, he is my boss! You know I don't like him like that." Emma defended herself. "Right. That's why you were so eager to invite him to join us on your birthday." The brunette mumbled. "I did that for you, Regina, in case you didn't know. But if you're going to be a bitch about it, you can go fuck yourself." The blonde snapped, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the cupboard._

" _Maybe I will!" Regina set the bottle down and stripped off her skirt before ripping open her blouse, scattering buttons all over the kitchen. Emma sat down in a chair and chugged a quarter of the bottle in her hand, wincing at the burn in her stomach. Regina had gotten up on the counter and was now trying- and failing- to act seductive._

" _You're missing out on all this." She said, running her dark red nails down her toned body. Emma forced herself not to look, and instead focused on drinking until her head felt light and her face was numb. "You don't want me then? Fine. Lemme just call your fuck buddy." Regina hopped off the counter and grabbed her cell phone._

" _Regina!" Emma jumped up to stop the woman, but the room spun around her and she was forced to grab onto the table. "Graham? Come over now." The brunette slurred into the phone. "What do you mean what for? Do you wanna have sex or not?" She snapped, hanging up the phone._

" _That was a low fucking blow, Regina." Emma mumbled, trying to shake off the dizziness. A few minutes later, a panicking Graham entered the house. "There you go, Emma. He's all yours!" Regina shouted. The Sheriff looked back and forth between the two women. "Are you drunk?"_

 _Emma stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard. "Is this what you wanted, Regina? Proof that the sheriff and I have been messing around?" She threw over her shoulder. Graham reached his hands out to hold the blonde steady. "Where's Henry?" He asked._

 _Regina's eyes narrowed at the contact. "Get your fucking hands off of her. She's mine." She growled, pulling Emma back roughly and causing them both to tumble to the floor. Graham stared at the women as Regina crawled on top of the blonde and shoved her hand down her denim jeans._

" _We all know I'm a better fuck." The brunette sneered, nipping and sucking on the young woman's neck. Poor Emma was so disoriented she hardly knew what was happening. "I'm gonna go… check on Henry." Graham said, half-afraid to leave the two alone. He had never seen Regina act this way before._

 _Regina all but ripped Emma's pants off, tugging her boy shorts down with her teeth. Emma attempted to close her legs, but the older woman forced them open again. "I'm going to show you how better I am at this than him. Then you'll be mine and mine alone forever." Regina hissed._

 _Emma hated how her body could become so aroused while in her mind she was absolutely furious. "You lost that right, Regina. You're accusing me of something I didn't do!" The blonde yelled. Regina ignored her, quickly thrusting two fingers in and out of her. "You're a fucking tease. Is that how you got your little boy toy to knock you up?"_

" _Fuck you!" Emma struggled against her, but the brunette had her pinned. 'No. Fuck. You." Regina growled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. Emma groaned in frustration and pleasure, smacking her head against the hard ground. Regina pinched her clit hard, covering Emma's mouth with her own to stifle a scream._

" _Admit it. You're mine. You love me. You love me fucking you." The brunette hissed. "Go to hell." Emma retaliated. Regina stilled her fingers inside of her, biting down on the young woman's lip so hard she drew blood. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to stay still._

 _But the temptation was too much. She bucked her hips up, forcing Regina's fingers to go deeper inside her. Regina held her hips down, stilling her fingers once more. "Say it, and I'll let you cum." She ordered. "Tell me what you want."_

 _As soon as the brunette loosened her hold, Emma bucked her hips again. Regina's fingers unconsciously curled inside her, hitting the magic spot. Then she was coming hard, her body spasming in sweet relief. Regina pulled her fingers out of her, the vein in her forehead standing out._

 _As Emma opened her eyes, she knew she fucked up. Brown eyes smoldered above her, teeth clenched together. Regina climbed off of her and stomped upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom. Emma forced herself to sit up, nursing her aching head with her hand. Graham came back downstairs, a confused look on his face._

" _What happened?" He asked. "I came against her will." Emma found herself smiling. She should feel bad but in all honesty, Regina deserved it. "Did you want to come over to my place for the night? Let her cool off?" Graham offered. Emma grabbed his outstretched hand, letting him lead her over to the couch. "She'll be fine." The blonde answered before passing out._

* * *

"That wasn't the product of us getting drunk, Regina. That was you overreacting." Emma reminded her. Regina rolled her eyes at that. "Just pour me a damn cup." She mumbled. Emma smiled, knowing that was Regina's way of telling her she was right.

9 & ½ hours later, the plane was landing on the tropical beach of a private island that Belle had let them use. "Wow. It's beautiful here." Regina stared at the scenery around her. This was the one place she always had dreamed of going to, but her mother had frowned upon taking time off from work to "play".

"What do you want to do first?" Emma asked as they got settled in. "We could go to the main land, check out the restaurants, do some touristy things. Or we could just hang out here."

"I want to go swimming." Regina grinned mischievously and led Emma down to the turquoise blue water. The blonde stared as the older woman stripped off all of her clothing and stepped into the water. Emma quickly followed, surprised at how warm the water was against her bare skin. "I wish I was as young and beautiful as you." Regina's eyes raked over her body.

"You're more beautiful than anything else in this world." Emma kissed her, wanting to show her how much she loved her. She knew the woman must be feeling bad about her age. "My Emma." Regina said softly, holding her close. Emma pulled away and dived into the warm water, splashing the brunette.

Regina laughed and dived in beside her, tickling her underneath the water. All of a sudden, Emma's face contorted in pain and she gasped. "What is it?" Regina pulled back, afraid she had hurt her. "Something stung my foot." Emma whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

Regina instinctively went into mommy mode. "Okay, let's get you to the house." The brunette supported her weight, noticing the pinkish glow of a small jellyfish in the water beneath them. When they got to the house, Regina set Emma down on the couch, propping her swollen foot up on a pillow while she went to get ice and a towel.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." Emma sobbed in her little voice. Regina wrapped the ice and set it gently on the blonde's injury, giving her a pain pill. "You didn't ruin my birthday, baby." She reassured her. "You shouldn't be taking care of me. I should be the one doing that." Emma cried.

"I told you I was always going to take care of you, that's what I'm going to do. Besides, it's been a while since we had mommy time. We'll just relax for the rest of the day. After all, we have a week to spend here." Regina answered, wrapping Emma in her soft baby blanket. The blonde cuddled with it, relaxing as the brunette put her arms around her.

"Mommy?" Emma looked up at Regina with wide eyes. "Yes, love?" Regina asked, loving the look of pure innocence on the girl's face. "Will you always love me?"

"Always and forever." The brunette answered, kissing the top of her head. "Even more than Graham?" Emma worried. "Emma, look at me." Regina said softly. The blonde obeyed, fearful eyes looking into sweet ones. "I love you. Only you. I promise you that. You're mine for as long as I live. And I'm sorry for overreacting and accusing you of sleeping with Graham behind my back. That was stupid."

"That was." Emma agreed. "You think so?" Regina tickled her until the blonde was gasping for air. The older woman let out a squeak of surprise as the blonde pinned her to the couch. "I know so." Emma said, her voice darkening as the blanket slipped off of her shoulders and she trailed kisses down Regina's collarbone to her stomach.

"Your foot- "The older woman cut herself off as the blonde kissed her again. "That pain killer is doing its job. Now will you let me please you, Mommy?" Emma's voice became innocent again as she batted her eyelashes at her lover. "Do you know how, dear?" Regina asked, playing along.

"No, but you can teach me." Emma said excitedly. Regina wrapped her hand around Emma's small wrist and led it down to her core. "Use your fingers, gently now. Up and down like that. Just like that." The brunette's voice caught in her throat as she got lost in the sensation of their fingers.

Emma allowed her to press down on her fingers, trying to follow along. When Regina made a circling motion with her thumb, Emma did the same. When she guided two fingers inside of herself, Emma took over. Soon, the woman was panting and gasping, holding onto the couch as her back arched.

Emma fumbled a couple times on purpose as soon as she felt Regina come close to climaxing. Regina never got upset, she just redirected her until she was on the edge again. Then Emma would slow down. Back and forth, over and over. "Emma, just- use your mouth please." Regina groaned.

Emma hid a grin as she heard how strained and frustrated she was. She had brought her to the edge and back at least 5 times now. "How, Mommy?" Emma cocked her head to the side in mock confusion. "Well, do you know how you eat a lollipop?"

Emma nodded eagerly. "It's like that. Just right here." The brunette put her fingers down to show her where. "Will it taste good?" The blonde asked. "Not like candy, but it will." Regina answered. "I think I'd rather eat a lollipop…" Emma procrastinated from doing what Regina wanted her to. "Emma Swan. Do you want Mommy to punish you?" Regina asked, all the sweetness gone from her voice.

"No." Emma said quickly. "Then do what Mommy told you." The older woman pressed her head down in between her legs. Emma felt her arousal skyrocketing as she saw how wet the woman was. She even smelled like sex, and her mouth watered as she realized she was going to get to taste her.

But she had to play her part. Regina wanted mommy time, and Emma was a strong-willed child. "No." She whined as her face was pressed into Regina's dripping core. "Now, Emma." Regina ordered, her heart pounding against her chest. She was in such a need of a release she was actually afraid she might hurt Emma if she didn't give it to her soon.

But she also realized the blonde was smart, and she was trying to play her part well. So she took a deep breath, and began to run her fingers through the woman's scalp. Emma hummed in contentment, and the sound vibrated against Regina. "Good girl. Such a good girl. Go on, make Mommy feel good." She coaxed, softening her tone.

Emma hesitantly began licking and sucking, reveling in the distinct taste of Regina's arousal. Faster and faster she went until she felt Regina shudder, the hand in her hair clenching tightly as she held her head in place. Emma obediently held still until the woman took her hand away. "Was that good, Mommy?"

"Great." Regina panted, opening her arms to her again. Emma turned over and leaned against her, wincing at the slight pain in her injured foot. She lied when she said the painkillers kicked in, but it was worth it being able to please her lover.

"Does it hurt?" Regina caught on quickly. "Yeah." Emma said, hiding her face. "You lied to me." Regina lightly scolded her. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I just wanted to make you feel good." The blonde said quietly. Regina couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips. Emma was just so darn cute. "I forgive you. But next time you tell the truth, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Emma leaned up and kissed Regina softly. "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course, my darling." Regina held her close and began to sing the lullabies she used to sing to the babies at the nursery. Emma's breathing slowed, and the grip on her blanket loosened, indicating she had fallen asleep. Regina grabbed the book beside her and read quietly while stroking the blonde's hair as she patiently allowed her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, Regina! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Emma pulled the brunette to her feet, putting a lei of pink and white flowers around her neck. "It's the middle of the night, Swan." Regina said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Emma merely giggled and began dancing to the music.

After Emma had woken up from her 5-hour nap, the two had thought it might be fun to go to the main island and check out the tourist attractions. Although it was 2 o'clock in the morning, the island was alive with lights, food, people, and music.

Poor Regina was ready for a nice cup of tea and a fluffy mattress, but Emma having slept off the jet lag was bright eyed and ready to conquer the night. "Here!" The blonde pushed a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. "You know I don't do coffee." Regina mumbled.

"Oh I know." Emma encouraged her to try it. The brunette tipped the cup back and was surprised to taste her favorite lavender and chamomile tea along with a new flavor she couldn't identify. After a few more tentative sips, she began to feel more alert and energized.

The swing of the music caused Emma to sway back and forth, the sundress she was wearing spinning around her as her hair gleamed from the light of the tiki torches. Regina found herself joining in, taking her hands and spinning them both around.

"Alright everybody!" The activities leader clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered in response. "Well we've got a special treat for you all. It appears that we have a birthday girl in the crowd!" The man said excitedly.

Regina shot Emma a dark look that rooted the blonde to the spot. "You didn't." She hissed. Emma smiled innocently at her. "I might have mentioned it…" She trailed off.

The hula dancers onstage began to sing happy birthday while playing ukuleles. Two more put leis on both Emma and Regina, singing along. "Happy birthday Regina! You have earned a spa day courtesy of our luxury suites along with free drinks for the whole day!" The guide announced.

Emma went over to the bar and returned with two fruity drinks in pineapples while Regina found them a table. "Well?" The blonde asked, a hopeful look on her face. "This is amazing, Emma. Thank you." Regina pulled her close and kissed her.

Emma pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I love you." She said. Regina eskimo-kissed her nose lightly. "I love you, my Emma."

"Come on." The young woman grabbed her hand and led her away from the crowd. "Emma, where are we going?" Regina giggled as they neared a beach. Emma finally let go of her hand and disappeared into the shadows. She returned a moment later with two surfboards.

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina said, raising her eyebrows. "Nope. We're going night surfing." Emma answered, cracking a package of glow sticks. "And you know how to surf?" The older woman scoffed, not quite believing her.

"Believe it or not, I didn't always live underneath a rock." Emma answered dryly. "Neal took me to California once."

"What a gentleman." Regina quipped sarcastically. "Just come on." Emma rolled her eyes and headed towards the crashing waves. The brunette stopped as soon as her feet hit the cool water. Emma was already up to her waist and sitting on her board.

"What is it?" She called back to shore. "Isn't night surfing considered dangerous? There's creatures out there. Like sharks and piranhas." Regina said nervously. "First off, piranhas live in the amazon, not Hawaii. Secondly, this is a shark-free zone. Look at the sign." Emma said.

"Sharks do as they please. It's not really shark free." Regina argued. "Regina…"

You go ahead. I'll watch." Regina sat in the sand, refusing to go any farther. Emma sighed and climbed off her surfboard. She'd have to convince her to go with her tomorrow. It's a good thing she had a backup plan. "Where are you going?" Regina watched the young woman walk towards the festivities again.

Emma joined Regina a few minutes later, spreading a soft blanket on the sand and setting down a basket of goodies. "What's all this?" The brunette asked, kneeling next to the blonde. "My backup plan." Emma grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Beautiful _and_ organized. Aren't I lucky?" Regina smiled at her.

"Spoiled is a better word for it." Emma popped open a bottle of champagne, giggling as she heard the audible gasp coming from Regina's mouth. The bottle was suddenly wrenched from her hands and she screamed as she was showered in the sticky sweet substance.

"Regina! Stop!" She shrieked, attempting to shield herself. Regina finally relented, taking a few long drinks from the bottle with a goofy grin on her face. As soon as she set the bottle down, Emma grabbed her arm and with surprising strength she dragged her to the water and pushed her in.

The older woman swam to the surface only to be pushed back underneath the waves. Once she regained her bearings, she dunked the blonde a few times. Soon, the two were swimming around in the water and enjoying themselves.

Once they had tired themselves out, they laid on the blanket and looked at the night sky. Emma shivered against the cool air and Regina pulled her close, putting her warm arms around her. Even in Hawaii the poor girl was freezing. They were complete opposites when it came to the elements.

Emma always bundled up in sweatshirts and beanies, even in the summer. Regina always wore dresses and light clothing all year long, content to keeping the air conditioning in her house running. On more than one occasion before they shared a room, Emma would climb in her bed and cuddle up to her for warmth.

Regina never minded, in fact she loved hearing Emma sigh in contentment as she relaxed against her. "It's beautiful here." Emma commented, laying her head on the brunette's chest. "It's perfect." Regina murmured in agreement.

The blonde lifted her head up to look at her. A smirk tugged at her lips as her hand snuck between them underneath Regina's dress. Regina jumped at the contact; her skin felt like it was burning compared to Emma's ice cold fingers. "Someone's jumpy." The younger woman teased, laying soft kisses on her collarbone.

"No, I'm just not a human popsicle." Regina answered, removing Emma's hand and attempting to warm it. "Okay, fine." Emma relented. "I'm tired anyways."

" _You're_ tired? You just woke up!" Regina said. Emma didn't answer, and the brunette realized she was asleep. The younger woman had the amazing ability to fall asleep in a matter of seconds and was able to sleep up to 15 hours a day.

Regina simply rolled her eyes and laid a kiss on her head. She stared up at the sky, letting the sound of the waves and light from the stars send her off to sleep.

* * *

"Ready to start your first surfing lesson?" Emma asked happily, sitting on her board in the turquoise water. "I'm ready to start drinking." Regina squinted against the rising sun, frowning as she picked up the empty champagne bottle. "We get them free for a day. Might as well start now."

Emma pulled her up and led her to the water. "Just try sitting on it for now." She coaxed, helping the brunette on the unstable board. Regina gripped her tightly like a cat afraid of the water. "Now just watch me. Okay?" Emma let her go and paddled out on her own board.

Regina watched in awe as the blonde easily pushed herself up on the object as a wave came crashing towards her. It was as if she had been doing it her whole life. Although Emma could count how many times she had gone surfing on one hand, she rode the wave with ease back to shore.

Neal had said she was a natural, and Emma had noticed he was even jealous of how fast she learned.

"Ready for your turn?" Emma jumped into the foamy waves next to her lover. "Uh, maybe I should just watch you." Regina stammered, staring at the intimidating waves. "I'll be right next to you, 'Gina. You can do it." Emma encouraged her. "O- okay." Regina said, laying on her stomach.

Emma began pushing her out, instructing her to paddle with her arms. "Great job. Now, you see that wave up ahead? When I say go, push yourself up so you're standing."

"Go!" Emma said. Regina pushed herself up but before she could get to her feet, she fell forward into the water. She gasped as she broke the surface of the water. Her first attempt and she was already exhausted. Emma put her arm around her and swam them to shallow waters.

"You almost did it. You're a natural!" Emma praised her. "Yeah right. I think I'd rather be sunbathing with a martini in my hand." Regina said, trying to push past her and get to the beach. Emma grabbed her arm. "You can't give up after your first attempt! You have to try again. You won't learn if you don't fail."

Regina reluctantly obliged, eventually losing count of how many times she failed. Emma was always right there beside her, encouraging her along. As the brunette pushed herself up, she kept her balance finally and rode the wave to shore. It was only a small one, but a grin broke across her face as she jumped off her board.

"Did you see that?!" She said excitedly to an ecstatic Emma. "I knew you could do it!" Emma practically leaped into her arms, kissing her. "Let's do it again!" Regina said, pulling back and running back into the water.

They spent nearly half the day surfing until their skin was wrinkled and hair covered with sand and seaweed. "A spa day sounds amazing right now." Emma panted tiredly as they headed to the luxury suite. The staff stared at the disheveled women, politely leading them to the shower room.

One look in the mirror sent both women into a fit of giggles. They looked like they hadn't showered in months. "I'm surprised they let us in here." Emma commented. Regina's face flushed bright red at her appearance. Oh if her mother could see her now.

After a deep cleaning, mud baths, manicure and pedicures, deep tissue massages and facials, they looked almost unrecognizable. Emma took a picture of Regina when she was distracted, knowing the brunette would refuse to pose. Little did she know, Regina did the same thing.

A few hours later, the both of them were a few notches above schnockered. After Regina had begun stealing the other customer's drinks and Emma was attempting to juggle fire lit batons, they were sent back to their island.

They practically fell through the door to their house, attempting to hold each other up. Regina pressed Emma against the wall, her glossy eyes lit up with mischief. "You know what I'm in the mood for?" She asked.

Not waiting for Emma's answer, she began to kiss her, slowly moving lower and lower on her body. Emma yelped in surprise as the older woman picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Emma fumbled with unbuttoning Regina's blouse while the brunette fumbled with unbuttoning the younger woman's pants.

Emma had only gotten one button free when she flopped back on the bed and gave up. Regina gave up soon after, lying face down on the bed next to her. The room spun around them and they both groaned. "Strike two." Emma said, holding her stomach.

As Regina started to give a sarcastic remark, a wave of nausea stopped her. "We should have stopped the first time we fell out of our chairs." Emma whined. Regina groaned in agreement. Her plan was to have only a few drinks and then come back to the beach house and get frisky, not drunk off their asses.

Now they were so impaired they couldn't even undress each other. "Food. We need food." Emma pushed herself up off the bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Luckily, Belle had stocked the fridge for them in advance. Regina followed her, afraid to leave her alone.

"Emma we shouldn't be operating the oven. That's a very bad idea." She slurred, grabbing onto the counter top as the blonde fumbled with the knobs on the appliance. "I jus' wanna grilled cheese." Emma answered. "Let's just order a pizza." Regina suggested.

By the time their food came, the kitchen was ripped apart. Food wrappers were strewn about by Emma, and Regina had pulled out every single pot and pan and was yelling loudly at them, claiming they were mocking her. The poor delivery boy brought the food in, pushing away a clingy Emma.

"I'll give you a tip, hot pocket." The blonde purred, her arms around him. Regina giggled and attempted to stuff a whole piece of pepperoni pizza in her mouth despite always refusing to go near the unhealthy "junk."

Drunk Regina didn't care about that. However, she _did_ care about Emma hanging on that delivery boy. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Paying the tip." Emma answered, attempting to kiss the young man.

The delivery guy wrenched herself from her grip and tripped over himself as he hightailed it out of the place. Regina ignored the dizziness impairing her and made her way over to Emma, knocking the greasy piece of pizza she was holding onto the floor.

"Don't tell me you're jealous again." Emma drawled, swaying on her feet. "Damn straight! You owe me for our free drinks. Where's my tip?"

The blonde launched herself at Regina, kissing her over and over. She clumsily shoved her hand down and pushed Regina's skirt down to her ankles. The brunette fell backwards, landing on the hard floor with a hard thud.

Emma fell down on top of her, shoving her hand underneath the woman's panties. Before Regina could fully register what was happening, her climax washed over her, making her brain foggier than it already was. "Was that a good enough tip?" Emma asked, kissing her neck. "I suppose it'll do for now."


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy birthday dear Henry, happy birthday to you!" The crowd finished singing as the one-year old grabbed handfuls of the sweet cake with his tiny fists. Emma smiled and took a picture of her son before handing out cupcakes to everyone.

A warmth enveloped the blonde as Regina embraced her from behind. "Can you spare a minute?" The brunette whispered in her ear. Emma giggled and turned around in her arms. "You can wait a little longer, Madame Mayor." She answered her, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Regina pulled back, pouting playfully. "Good things come to those who wait." Emma teased, using the older woman's words against her. "Get a room you two!" Ruby teased them as she walked by. "That's what I was trying to convince Emma to do!" Regina said.

A knock on the door broke the two apart. Emma scooped Henry up in her arms and opened the door. "Emma, who is it?" Regina asked, coming up behind her. "N- Neal." Emma stammered, her eyes widened in shock. "It's good to see you, Emma." The man stepped forward to come in, but Emma blocked his path.

"Mama." Henry turned his crystal blue eyes upwards to the blonde. "You have… a son." Neal peered at the baby for a second. "What do you want, Neal? How did you find me?"

"First off, I came home to find someone else living in our apartment. Secondly, I was always better at finding people than you." Neal winked at her. "You can leave." Emma said coldly. "You see I would, but I've already booked my stay." The man held up a metal key in his palm.

"Well this is my house. So you can kindly step off my property before I do it for you." Regina smiled widely although her choice of words was threatening. "He looks just like me." Neal observed the baby, completely ignoring her. "He's not yours." Emma held Henry closer to her.

"Is there a problem here?" Graham stepped next to them, eyeing the stranger. "Are you Emma's baby daddy then?" Neal asked, looking the taller man up and down. "I'm the town sheriff." Graham straightened up, shifting closer to Emma. "Now what exactly are you doing here?"

"Did we miss the party?" Mary Margaret stood on the porch with David, gifts in their arms. "We didn't want to miss Henry's first birthday."

Regina stepped aside to let them in. "I knew he was my kid!" Neal grinned, shaking his head. "He's _not_ yours. He's mine. Now leave." Emma snarled. The man backed off slightly, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll go. But I'm sticking around town a few days. Nice to see you, Emma."

A few days later as Emma was just finishing her rounds and heading back to the station, she noticed Regina's car parked outside. She thought it was a little odd that she would show up this time in the day, but she shrugged it off.

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw Regina holding Henry, a worried look on her face. Graham silently handed her a manila envelope. Emma opened it to see a document from a Neal's lawyer. It stated that both she and Henry were scheduled to have blood tests done this afternoon.

"Why is he doing this?" Emma asked quietly, setting the papers down on the desk. She bit her lip as tears built up in her eyes. "He hasn't wanted anything to do with me for nearly two years, and now he wants my son. _His_ son."

"Emma." Regina handed Henry off to Graham before hugging her gently. She pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I am going to do everything that I can to make sure he doesn't take Henry. We won't go down without a fight."

At the hospital Emma tried to calm a screaming Henry as his face turned bright red. The poor baby didn't know why his mommy was letting the mean doctors hurt him, judging by the pouty face he gave his mother. Emma cuddled him as they wrapped a small bandage around his arm before doing the same to her.

"Emma." The blonde looked up to see Neal was done with his blood test, looking at her smugly. A business man accompanied him. "Meet my lawyer, Nick Morgan. If Henry really is mine, then you're going to be in trouble. You didn't sign my name on the birth certificate or contact me."

"I _tried_ to contact you, Neal! Even after Henry was born! You ignored my calls, my emails. If you hadn't left me alone to go to Canada we wouldn't be in this mess!" Emma exploded. A look of surprise crossed the man's face.

"The calls never came through and I deleted my email account. Look, I'm sorry I left you alone but you know the circumstances were difficult. I found my mother. I know you would have done the same thing if you found your parents." Neal said.

"No, Neal. I never would have done that. I loved you. I would have at least contacted you somehow. 9 months. 9 months, Neal! Almost a year you abandoned me and our baby." Emma yelled, her voice shaking. "So he _is_ mine. You lied on the birth certificate. Lied to me. I'm getting custody of my son." Neal growled.

"I can promise you that you're not going to lay a hand on Emma or that baby. You abandoned her, abused her, left her to fend for herself." Regina growled. "And who are you?" Neal's lawyer asked, smugly looking her up and down. Regina shifted her gaze to the man, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke." She answered. The lawyer nearly tripped over himself as he realized just who he was talking to. He quickly scurried away from them. "Hey!" Neal caught the brunette's attention once more. "I never abused Emma. I took care of her."

"Oh really?" Regina stepped forward, forcing him to move back. "Because the scars on her prove otherwise. Not to mention the alcohol-induced anger issues that caused Emma to have panic attacks after she woke up from night terrors!" Regina's voice was catching the attention of some of the doctors.

Emma bit her lip, unsure whether to stop the woman. She had no idea that Regina actually heard her crying out Neal's name. She must have put the pieces together by talking to her when she was half-asleep.

Neal stepped forward, no longer afraid of the enraged woman. "Henry is my son. You can't keep me from him. I might not have been there before, but I'm here now. And Emma- "

"Emma is _mine_." Regina grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him so close their faces were practically touching. "I won't let you hurt her. One word, and I can make the rest of your life miserable. We can work something out with visits, but you will not be taking that baby. Understood?"

Neal gulped, his eyes wide and his breath hitching in his throat. "I understand." He answered, pulling away. Emma hid a smile as she watched her ex run away with his tail between his legs. Regina turned to face her, pulling her close. "You're mine. And don't you forget it."

"Always." Emma smiled, kissing her.

 **Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly but I felt like it went in a downward spiral as I lost my motivation to continue. I don't really like how this story ended, but I figured it was time to end it. Thank you to those that have supported me and this story, and even the ones that criticized it. You make me a better writer and your positive feedback keeps me going. Much love.**


End file.
